Far Away
by cheergirlejami
Summary: EJ DiMera realizes he has to move on with his life leaving Sami to make some tough decisions regarding her future.  While outside forces cause them both to question if they can ever truly have a life together as a couple and a family.
1. Chapter 1

_Far Away_

_Author's note: I do not own Days or any of their characters if I did things would be very different in Salem right now._

_This story takes place before EJ had sex with Nicole in the elevator so that never happened in this fic. Hope you enjoy._

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 1_

Nicole watched them walk out of Chez Rouge together, disappointment instantly flooding her as soon as EJ's eyes had met Sami's moments earlier when Sami had taken him by the chin and asking him to please come home with her. Of course EJ went, the man was in love with Sami and that sentiment rankled Nicole's ire more than anything. Why was that incredible man interested in Sami? Couldn't he see that she was only going to hurt him?

She felt her eyes fill with unshed tears, she thought she couldn't fall in love again, but somehow EJ had made her start to feel things that she had long ago pushed aside. Well Sami had another thing coming to her if she believed she could have two men vying for her attention. Nicole had a plan too, one that involved getting EJ DiMera in her bed because she knew the man was already in her heart.

Sami was going to lose EJ, Nicole vowed to herself and she would be the one to ensure that EJ would never go back to that lying, scheming back-stabbing bitch ever again.

Sami was having a difficult time keeping EJ from falling as they made their way to her SUV in the almost deserted parking lot of Chez Rouge. She now realized why Maggie had called her to pick up EJ; the man was definitely drunk, more drunk than Sami had ever seen him before.

EJ always carried himself with such an elegant grace for a man that Sami was caught off guard by having to help him navigate a pathway to her vehicle. He was laughing under his breath over something he had said that Sami couldn't quite decipher. No, she wasn't used to having to take care of him; most times EJ didn't let his vulnerable side show.

Then her mind flashed back to their talk, the talk that led to them making love and her face flushed crimson over the memory. How things had gone so far astray since that night made her want to cry. She was extremely conflicted, Lucas had caught them in bed together and she had raced to her ex-husband trying to make him understand something that she fully couldn't wrap her mind around at the time.

EJ confused her, excited her, infuriated her to no end, which was one reason she had grabbed those annulment papers from his briefcase and signed them. Her move to prove to Lucas that she still loved him instead of EJ had made her be impulsive again and now after her anger had cooled off concerning EJ, she was sad. 

Where had sad come from she questioned herself and then dismissed the emotion as EJ started to sway more heavily against her.

"EJ, you have to help me," Sami urged, struggling to keep from falling herself as she managed to lean him back against the passenger side of the SUV.

"Help you do what love?" He asked, as he started to slide down the side of her vehicle, laughing all the way down until his backside was firmly planted on the parking lot.

"EJ, get up!" Sami said gritting her teeth, wondering how in the world she would be able to pull him up from the ground.

"You're so beautiful when you are angry," EJ remarked, not doing anything to get up from the ground, it was rather comfortable he thought as he looked up to see Samantha glaring at him with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"EJ, I mean it," Sami warned him. "Get up!"

"Come down here with me instead," he suggested, pulling on her making her fall into his lap as he instantly wrapped his arms around her. "See this is much better," EJ murmured into her ear, his breath hot and tickling her ear as he whispered.

"EJ, you're drunk," Sami said with a sigh, she didn't need to be this close to him because when they got close she somehow lost all sense of self control. Control she had been battling to maintain ever since Lucas had showed up at the mansion.

"I know," EJ started to laugh some more making Sami want to do the same, she couldn't believe they were actually sitting on the ground in the parking lot and she could tell that her sitting in his lap was causing a reaction in both of them that they shouldn't revisit.

Sami squirmed in his lap, trying to extricate herself away from him before she did something incredibly stupid, like kiss him and before she knew it that was exactly what was happening…

_**Far Away  
>Chapter 2<strong>_

She opened up her mouth to him, tasting the tang of tequila that permeated from him as his tongue did a tentative dance with hers. A groan escaping his throat as he began to deepen the kiss, she could feel her resistance fading away into the distance as she instinctively ground herself into his lap.

EJ lowered his mouth and started his assault against her neck, the five o'clock stubble of his beard scraping ever so temptingly on her skin. Sami thought he didn't play fair, he knew she liked to be kissed there, a fact that was making her resolve to only take him home seem idiotic because she was sure EJ was planning to take her other more exotic places that her body craved, but going to the mansion was not in his immediate plans.

What was she doing? They were in the middle of a parking lot behaving like love starved teenagers groping at one another. He was now trailing his tongue up her neck, curling it ever so slightly as he pushed her pony-tail away from her ear as he kissed behind it, nipping at the earlobe in the process.

"EJ, you have to stop," Sami said not too convincingly as she tried to move her head away from him and his maddeningly fantastic kisses. 

"I know you don't want to," he said in a sing-song voice as he shifted her in his lap, letting her know without a doubt the effect she had on him whenever she was near him. 

"It doesn't matter what I want," she said with a sigh, trying to come back to reality, her sanity slowly gaining the upper hand once more to remind her that she shouldn't want to be with this man, she needed to be home with Lucas, at least that is what she kept trying to tell herself. She found the strength to get up and then looked away from him staring off into the night sky.

EJ tried to focus, his head was spinning as he also managed to get up from the ground while he watched her steel her shoulders, he knew she was fighting so damn hard against just letting go and being with him. Why had he tried so much to get Lucas released from prison? If he'd only had a few more days with her before Lucas had come home things might have been different, but somehow karma had a strange way of coming back and biting him in the arse.

He reached out to her, wishing his reflexes were a bit better at the moment, but he had consumed a mass amount of alcohol this evening and he was proud he could even stand up albeit it was a wobbly stand he was making. "Samantha, it does matter what you want."

He could see her mentally fighting within herself, she wouldn't turn around and face him, not yet because she had to make herself not cry in front of him. The past few days had taken a tremendous toll on her mentally so much so that she didn't know what she needed to do with her life. He watched her take a deep breath and then she turned on her heel finally facing him.

"Let's go home," she quietly said, reaching past him to open up the passenger door in which he reluctantly slid into, immediately laying his head back against the seat as he loosened up his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while she slammed the door. 

Sami walked around and got into the driver's seat, trying to find her keys with not much success, her mind not on her task at all, especially when EJ reached over to still her hand, causing her to look at him instead.

"I'll go home with you on one condition," EJ slightly slurred his words as he was pointing a swaying finger in her direction.

"What's that EJ?" Sami asked instantly noting how dark his skin looked against the opening of his white shirt. Why did he have to look so devastatingly handsome? It made things so much harder for her.

"We have a minor detour on the way home," EJ said with a tempting smile and a wink.

"EJ, no we need to get home," Sami said trying to maintain some authority in her voice. 

"Okay, I'm going back inside," EJ reached for the door handle ready to reopen it when Sami reached over him to keep him from opening the door.

He could tell she was getting irritated with him or rather more irritated with him, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to be with her alone even if it were for a short amount of time and he would brave her aggravation if she would agree to his simple request.

"EJ, you are not going back into Chez Rouge to be with that whore Nicole! No way is that going to happen," Sami said determinedly, her anger instantly arising when she thought of EJ spending time with that slut.

"Drive us out to the lake, just for a few minutes, please I just want to talk to you," EJ said softly as Sami moved back onto the driver's side of her vehicle.

"Just talk?" Sami asked, not too convinced that was all EJ had on his mind, but she didn't want him going back inside to be with Nicole either. She knew Nicole would be more than eager to take EJ home with her and Sami just couldn't stand the thought of that tramp being with EJ. 

"Yes, I can't get a moment alone with you otherwise," EJ stated truthfully, he wasn't going to let his pride get in the way of telling Samantha how he felt about her, especially now that she seemed so hell bent on being with Lucas instead of him. "So can we go?" 

Sami didn't say anything for a few minutes as she weighed out her options, if they only went to talk, she didn't see the harm in it. "Okay, just for a few minutes and then we go home." 

She found her keys and put them into the ignition, trying to ignore the smile on EJ's face as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the lake.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 3_

It wasn't that far of a drive to the lake, but to EJ it felt like it was taking forever until Sami finally parked her SUV in a secluded spot on the back side of the lake. They both sat in silence for a few minutes; the only sound reverberating inside the car was the minute clicking of the engine as it cooled down. 

"So we're here, what did you need to talk to me about?" Sami asked already on the defensive because she knew better than driving out here with EJ to a place where lovers went late at night sneaking off for a midnight rendezvous. She was venturing into dangerous territory, EJ was drunk and she was crazy for giving in to his request. She should have just driven home instead, but that little small voice inside her goaded her on just to see why EJ wanted to come out here with her.

He turned in his seat to face her, the moonlight partially shadowing his profile as he looked at her, still not saying a word, but there was something about the look in his eyes that bothered her because maybe it mirrored her inner thoughts more than she cared to admit. She averted her eyes, this was a bad idea, no good would come from this she thought and she placed her hand back to the key ring that was dangling from the ignition readying herself to start the car again, when he finally spoke. 

"I really didn't think you would sign the papers," he said the sadness resonating in his voice making her instantly remove her hand from the key ring.

"You had already signed your part months ago," Sami stated matter of fact not wanting to feel any more guilty about pulling the papers out of his brief case in front of Lucas and signing them for his benefit.

"I only signed them because…"

"You wanted out of this sham of a marriage as badly as I did," Sami answered for him, before he could say something else that might make her regret her impromptu decision more than she already did.

"I wanted our marriage to be real," EJ slumped back in his seat, his brow furrowed as he struggled to find the right words to say to her, but in his inebriated state he was having a difficult time choosing how to articulate his thoughts in a coherent manner. Frustrated, he opened the door and stepped outside, he needed to get a breath of fresh air, maybe it would clear the muddled thoughts in his head before he ended up telling Samantha how heartbroken he was over her decision to go back to Lucas, to chose a man so unworthy of her love and affection.

She watched him stumble slightly as he got out and then he steadied himself and headed off in the direction of going toward a tree knowing that she would follow him, she didn't want him to hurt himself that was all she told herself as his words of wanting their marriage to have been a real one echoed in her head.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 4_

She watched him walk for a while, he trying his best not to stumble, his pride ever present even if he wasn't in the best shape mentally from drinking tonight. He looked around as he walked and then settled for a spot that was close to the lake's edge. He settled against a big tree, his back resting against the trunk of it. He sat there staring out over the lake, the silvery shadows of the moon reflecting on the still darkened water.

She stood behind him in the distance, afraid to venture closer, there were so many things they needed to say to one another, but she knew she was better at avoidance, a trait she had honed over the years to perfection. EJ was the man who tied her up in knots emotionally, Lucas was safe, and she could usually predict what he would say or do. Anger fueled Lucas, she could handle anger, and it was an emotion she knew well. EJ was more complicated, a mystery she couldn't solve, for he didn't give up on her even when she gave him no reason to stay, much less care for her.

"I know you are there," EJ's voice brought her out of her reverie, and she smiled a grim smile as she came out of the shadows of the night and walked up to him.

"I'm here even though we need to go home," she stated simply.

"Samantha, please sit with me for a few minutes," EJ held up his hand to her which after a few moments she reluctantly accepted. He carefully pulled her down to him, widening his legs so that she could sit in front of him, she was tense at first and then she leaned back against his chest, and he put his arms around her waist.

It felt so comforting to sit with him this way; the silence was all around them, no interruptions, no screaming from Lucas, just the two of them, something that hadn't occurred since the night they had made love. 

They sat that way for a while, until EJ quietly said, "Samantha, I've come to a decision. I'm going to move out of the mansion."

"What?" she asked. EJ saying he was going to move out was something she was not expecting to hear that from him at all, the calmness surrounding them had lulled her into a false sense of security apparently. She turned to face him; surely he had to be joking.

"I can't do this anymore," EJ sighed. "It really has turned into a three ring circus and the children don't need to be involved in our fighting. The tension isn't good for them and I can't do this to Allie and Johnny. They deserve better from all of us and I thought I could be civil to Lucas, but I really despise him."

She was silent trying to absorb what EJ was saying to her. It was hard to imagine that he would not be living there with them; she had grown accustomed to him being there. "EJ, I don't know what to say."

"You can't say the words I long to hear," she could feel him shrug behind her, their bodies shifting closer even as what he said was going to take them further apart.

"EJ…" she turned to look at him, feeling her heart doing a strange flip flop as she looked at him.

He put a finger to her lips for a brief second, "It's okay, I know you don't love me. Sadly I thought I could love you enough that one day you'd come to love me too." She could feel the tears starting to form; surely EJ wasn't giving up on her. She was about to say something, but then he added, "Samantha, just promise me one thing."

"What EJ?" she was surprised to find that she could speak without her voice cracking because her heart felt like it was cracking on the inside with this latest turn of events. 

"That I can still see the twins, I love them both so much."

"Of course you can EJ, there has never been any doubt that you love them," she said without adding she hadn't had any doubt of him loving her too, but now she could see that she had turned him away one too many times.

"You'll let me be a part of Allie's life too? I know she isn't mine, but I love her just the same," EJ stated whole heartedly.

"I promise," Sami agreed with a shake of her head, wishing she could run away, she wasn't anticipating EJ to let her go. She couldn't cry, she had to summon up her inner strength to prevent the tears from falling.

"I'll draw up the papers, next week; maybe you can come by the office and look over them before you sign them. I won't do anything underhanded, I just want to be able to see my children," EJ's voice wavered as if he might cry, but he took a deep breath and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she nodded her head, repeating over and over in her mind not to cry. She was getting what she had said she wanted EJ out of her life so that she could be free to be with Lucas again.

"One more thing," EJ said, pulling his lips away from skin. "Can I just hold you for a while? I just want to have a good memory to take with me."

"EJ, you're not going away," she said quietly as she reached out to stroke his cheek, not being able to help herself from touching him.

"But I won't be in your life anymore," he replied with resignation, he was going to let her go even if it killed him. "Samantha, I can't do this anymore, I'll take what is left of my pride and go, but for tonight let me believe the impossible that you care for me." She was about to say that she did care for him, but he shook his head not wanting her to say anything else and drew her back against him and they stayed there in each other's arms not saying anything else. Both wishing things could be different even though neither one of them spoke those words aloud.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 5_

Sami couldn't recall exactly how long they stayed at the lake that night, she leaning back against EJ, wrapped tightly in the shelter of his arms. Not another word was spoken between them. Sami wanted to speak, to tell EJ that their marriage although quite unconventional, was real, that her feelings had been slowly evolving into something more for him with each and every passing day. In the end, she kept quiet, now more afraid than ever to put a voice to those feelings since EJ had informed her that he would be moving out of the mansion in the morning.

She would not allow herself to shed a tear over this news, especially since her actions toward him had to have prompted this momentous decision from him. For to cry it might bring forth the possibility of her not being able to control her fate anymore, not that she had been such a great captain of her destiny, but at least she would not give EJ more mixed signals and she had to admit to herself she had thrown out every kind of signal she'd had in her vast arsenal. Why she was almost dizzy from the twists and turns of their complicated relationship.

No, they weren't going to have a relationship anymore, she quickly reminded herself, at least not one beyond co-parenting the twins. She knew Lucas was going to pitch a fit that she had agreed for EJ to continue to see Allie, but she would just deal with his temper tantrum when the time came because she was Allie's mother and EJ had shown as much love and attention toward her daughter as he had to their son.

She could withstand this latest disappointment; she had weathered far worst things in her life. She was a survivor even when she had felt like throwing in the towel on things, much like what EJ was doing right now. How could he give up on her? She never thought she would see the day that he wouldn't be around. Well she guessed she was about to find out firsthand what her life would be like with him involved and the prospect wasn't a happy one like she thought it would be all those months ago when she had raged for him to leave her be, now the time had come or would come in the morning.

"I guess it is time that we should go," EJ's voice broke her out of her latest reverie.

She nodded her head, feeling it rub up against his chest, "You're right we've been here long enough." She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed herself upward from her current sitting position. She stepped away from him, from the warmth of his embrace and immediately felt the coldness of the night air start to invade her being, both physically and mentally. She shivered involuntarily, rubbing her arms as if to rejuvenate life back into her that was slowly seeping away.

Finally she had enough courage to face him once more, after she had put on a false mask to her features, ones that conveyed that everything was all right and she was okay with his decision to leave when she was not okay with it in the least. She even extended her hand to him to help him up, just to relay to him that there were no hard feelings, at least on her part anyway. 

He looked at her for a moment, trying to size up her countenance in the waning moonlight, and then shook his head no at her proffered hand. Pushing himself up on his own instead without giving into her assistance, he needed to start thinking of his life in terms without her in it and now was just as good of a time as any to begin this new phase he had decided upon.

His refusal although a small gesture hurt her as much as if he had denounced her in pubic and it must have shown by the way he was looking at her now. She wished she wasn't so transparent sometimes because her emotions surely had to be playing outwardly on her face while he studied her.

They looked at one another in the moonlight, in the stillness that surrounded them and longed to be with each other, both not willing to take the first step toward the other until EJ brushed the hair back from her forehead to place a simple kiss upon it, not a gesture of passion rather one of kindness instead. Then he straightened up to his full height and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I am going to miss you Samantha Gene Brady."


	2. Chapter 2

_Far Away_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or their characters, if I did my version of the show would be very different._

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 6_

Sami didn't correct him that her last name was now DiMera even if they were no longer married. He would have scoffed at her foolishness especially since she had been so adamant during the immigration hearings that her last name was Horton. Honestly she didn't have a clue as to who she was anymore, Brady, Roberts, Horton, DiMera, the names all meant vastly different things to her and signified various stages of her life so far to this point.

She wanted to say that he'd still be in her life, that he wouldn't be able to miss her because she had no intentions of letting him slip away from her. If only she could find the courage to speak the words. She thought she was damned if she did or did not say anything. Either way she was going to lose out. Between EJ and Lucas she had finally discovered that there was no middle ground. She couldn't keep both of them in her life; the tug of war for her heart was coming to the end.

EJ was making the decision for her and she was wavering between perturbed and heartbreak. Her indecision was her downfall and now she would have to live with the consequences.

Her stubbornness kept her from opening up to him, she gave him what she hoped could pass for a smile and then they headed back to the mansion without any mention of trying to remedy this situation they had suddenly found themselves in.

She had little to no sleep that night, Lucas instantly barraging her as soon as she walked in the door with a now somber if not sober EJ. She was instantly irritated by Lucas' tirade that continued on even after EJ rolled his eyes in derision and haphazardly made his way up the stairs, politely declining Sami's invitation of help and ignoring Lucas completely as if he were not in the room at all. 

So Sami stayed and listened to Lucas complain of EJ's many faults and to hear him pose the question as to why once again had she felt compelled to go after him. Finally she'd had enough and excused herself from his presence refusing to give him any more attention to the ever growing litany of sins that Lucas was compiling against EJ.

She tossed and turned, punching her pillow numerous times to no avail. No matter which way she turned, she could not get comfortable. Her poor pillow suffered her wrath since it seemed like she had grown mute by not speaking her mind earlier as she had longed to do so when she and EJ had been at the lake together tonight. Sleep evaded her as her mind relived moments that she and EJ had shared since they had met.

Sometime during the night she formed a plan, she would not lose EJ. She could make him change his mind. All she needed to do was be very persuasive and he'd see that he belonged here in the mansion with them until they could get everything figured out.

Morning dawned and she felt better even if she didn't look her best, the barely visible dark shadows under her eyes belied her lack of sleep, but she would put some cover-up on and no one would be able to tell that she'd had an almost sleepless night. No, she was going to pull out all stops. She yawned and closed her eyes for a few minutes, all she needed was a quick power nap and she would be revived, as good as new. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep thinking that when she was determined, nothing could stop her.

EJ had awakened with a terrible hangover, knowing he had definitely overindulged drinking with Nicole last night. He had been surprised when Samantha had come to take him home and even more surprised when he had told her he would be moving out of the mansion. Now with his head pounding it didn't seem as good as an idea as it had last night when he had told Samantha that he couldn't do this anymore with her. 

He rubbed his eyes, the daylight bothering him more than he cared to admit as he headed into his bathroom. He scanned the medicine cabinet for some aspirin, anything to stop the throbbing in his head. Luckily he found some, took out two then added another one for good measure and hoped like hell his headache would go away soon.

He didn't pack a lot of things, a few clothes in a suitcase; he would retrieve more items later. He just needed to get out while he could before he changed his mind and begged Samantha to give him another chance that he would make her see that he was the kind of man that she needed in her life.

He looked around the room and his eyes lit upon the one photograph he kept by his bedside, a picture of Samantha and the twins. God he loved them all so much that he ached; he debated on whether or not to take the photo with him. He couldn't leave it behind, even if he was leaving his heart there with them.

He made his way down the staircase, suitcase in one hand, the other running down the railing of the stairs as he walked to the foyer. He guessed she wouldn't even see him off, not that he expected her to, but it would have been nice. Maybe it was for the better, he was afraid if she asked him to, he would forsake his pride and do whatever she asked of him.

Yes, this way was better. He couldn't take watching her hold the twins in her arms while he walked away. This without a doubt would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

He looked around when he reached the bottom of the staircase. He sighed and was about to go out the door when Rolf and John stopped him from leaving.

"EJ, why do you have a suitcase in your hand? Going on a business trip?" John asked as he looked EJ over carefully, his nephew looked terrible.

"Master Elvis, are you feeling well? You certainly don't look good," Rolf commented and then added, "Maybe you need some breakfast before you go on your business trip." 

"No food," EJ held his hand up in protest, no way he could stomach anything to eat, just the thought of food made him want to hurl.

"Rough night?" John asked as he walked around him.

"You could say that," EJ replied cryptically, not wanting to elaborate, but he doubted he would be able to leave without telling John the truth that he was moving out.

"Trouble with your woman?" John asked, not caring if he was being nosy or not, after all it was his house and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Uncle John, when is there not trouble with Samantha?" EJ asked, questioning John with questions of his own instead of having to answer him outright.

"You're not skipping out on her and the twins are you?"

"No, it's not like that," EJ shook his head, which only made it hurt worse.

"Then how is it?"

He guessed it would be better to hear it from him instead of from someone else, "I'm moving out of the mansion."

"I know Samantha is a spitfire, but you can handle her son. Believe me, if I can tangle with her mother Blondie, you can manage whatever is going on with you and Samantha." John said confidently, urging Rolf to take EJ's suitcase away from him.

Rolf tried to pull the suitcase away from EJ's grasp, but he held onto it tightly, "Rolf, I'm leaving." 

"Why doesn't the felon leave instead? You're family and he's just a, hmmm," John stroked his chin as if trying to come up with the correct word for what Lucas was to him. 

"An ass?" Rolf supplied, his expression never once changing as he made his assessment of Lucas. Rolf looked at them both, "Well he is an ass, he orders me around as if I were his servant and the man has no claim or ties to ever being a DiMera. I do not and will not ever work for him."

"You hit the nail on the head Rolf," John smiled in agreement. "EJ, this is your home, don't let this inconsiderate boy run you out of here. Stay and fight for your woman."

EJ wanted to laugh over the irony of it all; he never thought he would see the day that John would be in his corner, urging him to not give up on Samantha. "Uncle John I appreciate your vote of confidence, but it's time for me to go. Samantha and I are no longer married and I don't want to have to force her to find other living arrangements. At least if she is staying here with the twins, I can be assured that they will be watched over carefully by all of you. I don't want her moving out somewhere else with Lucas." 

"You still love her," John commented after hearing the tone in EJ's voice when he spoke of Samantha and the twins.

"I love her enough to let her go," EJ gave them both a wry smile and headed out the door, thankful that Samantha had not stumbled upon their conversation in the foyer.

John and Rolf stood there as EJ left, "That is one crazy DiMera." John slapped Rolf on the shoulder almost knocking him down in the process.

Rolf muttered under his breath as he tried to regain his composure, "He's not the only one."

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 7_

"I wonder what little firecracker will think," John mused as Rolf gave him a curious look.

"Little firecracker?" 

"Blondie's daughter," John gave Rolf a look like he was totally clueless as to who lived there and who did not. 

"Miss Samantha?"

"Little firecracker suits her better," John stated as Sami started down the stairs. "Ah there she is right now."

"Talking about me?" Sami asked, giving them both a beautiful smile that lit up her face while she met them at the bottom of the stairway.

"Debating on a proper nickname for you," John smiled back at her even though he gave her no clue as to what nickname he would bestow upon her if he were given the chance.

"I'm scared to think of what you two might conjure up for me," Sami joked with them both, realizing how much she had come to enjoy their company the past few months that she had lived at the mansion with EJ. She really was starting to consider this her home and the thought took her by surprise. Never in a million years would she have thought living in the DiMera mansion could be considered fun, but it was slowly dawning on her little by little. "By the way have either of you seen EJ this morning? I need to talk to him." 

Both men looked down at the floor, neither of them wanting to see Sami's good mood disappear as quickly as it had sprung up.

"Hello, have you seen EJ or not?" she asked again, worry starting to form inside her as soon as she had awoke from her nap when she realized how late in the morning it was becoming. For once the twins had not woken up at the crack of dawn and as such when Sami had finally fallen asleep she dozed for longer than she had anticipated doing so.

"Rolf," Lucas began to bellow as he entered the area that they were occupying, wearing a disgruntled look upon his features as he commented, "what is this mess? It is absolutely terrible!"

"Those are scones," Rolf rolled his eyes, already aggravated by this ingrate's intolerable behavior. "EJ likes them with tea in the mornings."

"Figures, no wonder they taste like crap," Lucas frowned as he plopped the remainder of the scone he hadn't eaten into Rolf's hand as he started to scratch his belly in front of them. "Can you fix us something edible to eat around here? I'm starving."

"Fix it yourself. You do know where the kitchen is, don't you?" Rolf stomped off, muttering under his breath about Lucas' apparent lack of manners and upbringing.

John had to turn away to keep from bursting out laughing, it was apparent to him if not Lucas that Rolf really didn't care for him at all.

"Are you going to let your hired help talk to me like that?" Lucas asked puffing up his chest in righteous indignation.

"Let me give you a clue, Rolf works for me, not you and as long as you are a guest in my house, you will give him the respect that is due to him," John said succinctly, while he may tease Rolf from time to time, no way was he going to let this pipsqueak run roughshod over him.

Turning away from Lucas before he could speak again, John motioned for Sami to come closer to him, which she did after she gave Lucas a look like he should be ashamed to speak to Rolf in that manner. Why he was as rude to Rolf as Nicole was and that irked her tremendously.

"What John?" Sami asked sliding up closer to him even though Lucas was still eavesdropping on their conversation even though he was pretending not to listen. 

"I hate to tell you this but EJ left," John tried to soften up his tone with her, but he really did have a difficult time not blurting out exactly whatever popped into his mind.

"To go to work?" Sami asked, hoping against hope that EJ had forgotten his decision to leave the mansion, even though she saw the truth upon John's face before he ever answered her question. 

"No, he said he was moving out," John awkwardly tried to pat her on the back; he just wasn't good with comforting people. Blondie had tried to tell him to be more sympathetic to the people surrounding him, but so far he wasn't doing such a great job with it.

"It's okay John," Sami's smile had vanished from her face. "He had told me he was going, but I was hoping he would change his mind."

"Well good riddance, that English piece of trash doesn't belong here anyway," Lucas blurted out before he thought about John being EJ's uncle.

John cut Lucas a look that would kill and warned him quietly, "You are not to ever speak of my nephew in those derogatory terms again, do you understand? If anyone doesn't belong here, it's you."

And with that John turned on his heel, leaving both Sami and Lucas alone in the foyer before his anger got the best of him and he tossed the ingrate outside of the house perimeter just for the fun of it to see the police come and arrest him again.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 8_

"Don't tell me you're upset EJ moved out?" Lucas asked Sami as she started to turn away from him, grasping her arm in a tight grip as he spun her back around to face him. "You are, aren't you? Damn it Sami what is wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone Lucas," Sami warned, it was bad enough he had insulted Rolf and John this morning in the span of less than fifteen minutes, but for him to be trying to manhandle her when she was upset was too much for her to deal with after hearing that EJ had left the mansion like he had said to her the night before. 

He continued holding her arm, not allowing her to leave, "I can't believe you actually feel sorry for him. EJ wrecked our lives, you should be celebrating with me that he is finally leaving us the hell alone."

She shrugged out of his grip, not saying a word to him for fear of revealing more than she needed to do so at the moment. She quietly walked up the stairs, her energy for the day suddenly drained away with the news of EJ's departure. Lucas' words of celebrating that EJ was out of their lives only made her want to cry instead of being jubilant that he was gone. 

Lucas cursed under his breath, hating EJ more and more each day. He wished he had killed the bastard when he had the chance, but at least he wasn't going to be in his way anymore. It was only a matter of time before he got Sami back in line and she'd do everything he wanted her to do and more.

EJ was having a difficult time concentrating on his job, this morning, besides his head roaring like a freaking freight train, he now had been informed by his secretary Ruthie that Nicole Kiriakis was outside demanding to see him, before he could even finish telling her now was not a good time, Nicole pushed the door open to his office completely ignoring his secretary's protest that Mr. DiMera was busy at the moment. 

"I apologize Mr. DiMera for the intrusion," Ruthie scowled at Nicole with a look of disgust.

"It's quite all right Ruthie," EJ nodded his head even though the slightest movement caused him to wince. He was not going drinking with Nicole ever again, of that much he was sure of as his hangover was continuing far longer than he had anticipated this morning.

Ruthie shut the door to his office still frowning at Nicole who was oblivious to people around her if they couldn't help her further her favorite agenda which was whatever made her happy and right now her happiness hinged on getting EJ into bed with her. When she accomplished that goal, it would make Sami pea green with envy and she relished the day when she would one up her again taking another man away from her once more. Why it was almost like shooting fish out of a barrel.

"Aren't you going to tell me good morning?" Nicole pouted her lips when EJ gave her a look like she was disturbing her by her presence, when he was practically kissing her feet last night, not to mention spilling delicious secrets to her that would hurt Sami all the more when she told her all about how EJ was now her confidant, not her. 

"Good morning Nicole," EJ didn't want to deal with her this morning, not after his sleepless night and terrible morning he had dealt with by leaving the mansion. Leaving his wife and children behind. He had to focus on the matter at hand, find out what Nicole wanted so that she would be leaving as quickly as possible. He had a lot of things to take care of today, especially since he had subleased his apartment to Steve and Kayla for the next year. "What do you need?"

"What a curt tone to use for your best friend," Nicole remarked as she cast EJ a hurt look.

"Nicole, remember we have a professional relationship, as for us being best friends I can't honestly claim to call you that," EJ shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to hurt her, but she was seriously mistaken if she thought they were the best of friends. He had used her as a means to an end, to get Sami jealous, but now he was seeing Nicole was thinking something else about their relationship entirely.

"So you're telling me those secrets you whispered to me last night are not the confessions of one best friend to another?" Nicole leaned in closer to the desk, trying to make her pitiful attempt at achieving cleavage look enticing, but EJ never even noticed in the slightest.

"Nicole, I said a lot of things last night," EJ rubbed his forehead trying his best to remember exactly what Nicole was talking about because most of the night was a bit fuzzy for him around the edges beyond him making his intentions known to Sami that he would be moving out of the mansion.

"What about how you were going to lie to Sami about the annulment not going through," Nicole said with a malicious gleam in her eye.

"Change of plans," EJ remarked not saying more to Nicole and hoping his reluctance to say anything else would encourage her to leave.

Nicole looked around his office, something was off and then she spotted it, his suitcase was in the corner. "Oh my god EJ! Did you move out?" She was practically squealing with glee, why this was better than that old secret EJ planned to use on Sami anyway. She jumped out of her chair rushing over to EJ and tried to sit down in his lap.

"Nicole, you're in my personal space," EJ stated rolling his chair back away from her as best as he could, the look in her eyes was starting to frighten him a bit, she looked almost like a woman possessed. 

"EJ," Nicole grabbed at his tie, attempting to pull him closer, but he only swatted her off from him, "now we can really and truly be together. If you've left Sami, then that means there is hope for me."

EJ shook his head as he extracted her hand from his tie, hoping she hadn't ruined one of his favorite ties when she started pawing at him. "Nicole, I'm sorry, but what you are hoping for isn't going to happen." 

"Oh come on EJ, you know you want me," Nicole tried her best to sit in his lap, but he moved away before she could plop down resulting in her arse hitting the floor. She sputtered in anger when she realized EJ had no intention of furthering their relationship beyond what had taken place between them. "EJ what about those kisses you gave me?"

"Nicole, don't embarrass yourself by trying to chase after me. I'm really not interested," EJ was trying to let her down easy, but she wasn't letting him. "You're my client and I'm doing my best to get you a decent settlement from Victor, but anything beyond that is not something I want to pursue."

"Please you can't still be in love with Sami. She has treated you like dirt." Nicole pulled herself off the floor without EJ's help, her pride smarting by his words to her. 

"I'll not discuss my wife with you," EJ shook his head, wanting her to leave. He really had taken things too far with her and now he wished he had listened to Sami's and Mickey's advice of steering clear of Nicole. 

"Your ex-wife," Nicole stressed taking her pocketbook in hand as she reached for the door that led out of EJ's office, slamming it forcefully as she exited. 

EJ's hangover felt like it had expounded one hundred times over after Nicole left, she had a predatory gleam in her eyes for him and for the first time it disturbed him more than he cared to admit.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 9_

The next few days passed by like she was in a dreary fog to Sami, she waiting hopefully for a visit from EJ to see the children, but she hadn't seen him at all. She had been moping around the mansion, feeling sorry for herself and then her sorrowfulness turned to anger. How dare EJ not come by to see Johnny or Allie! She could see why he was avoiding her, but it didn't make the pain she was facing over his departure any less.

She was growing more irritated and distant with Lucas too. Everything he seemed to say or do made her resentful of his presence in the mansion. Suddenly the mansion seemed to be too small to hold them all in the house and once again she wished that she could see EJ.

He had told her to come by his office so that they could go over custody arrangements. Her heart constricted even thinking about the next steps they would now be taking with one another. She thought they shouldn't even have to consider drawing up papers, EJ had promised her that he wouldn't do anything underhanded concerning the children and she believed he would stay true to his word.

Well she would do just that, her mom was at home tonight and after Sami had asked her to watch the twins for her she set out for EJ's office. She glanced at her watch hoping she would catch him before he had left the office, she knew many nights he kept late hours trying to procure more clients or at least that is what he had lead her to believe. What if he had been consorting with Nicole all those nights when he had claimed to be working? Just thinking that could be a possibility made her even angrier.

Well she'd show him she was doing just fine without him around. She'd make him think she hadn't thought a thing about him leaving, that she was getting along without him as fine as he was doing without her in his life. Her anger kept building up minute by minute as she battled the traffic that led into the city. Stupid drivers getting in her way when she needed to see EJ, why she almost could understand road rage by the time she made it to the law office.

She almost thought she was too late to catch EJ, that he would already be gone, she caught herself before she said home, because she honestly had no clue as to where he was staying. She glanced at the deserted parking lot, deserted with the exception of one car EJ's and now her vehicle.

Slamming the door to her vehicle a bit harder than necessary, she walked quickly to the front door stopping for a minute before she tried opening the door. She hoped she wouldn't have to knock to enter, that would signal to EJ that she was eager to see him. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and she walked the now familiar path to EJ's office.

She hadn't told him she was proud of him, but she was, so many lost opportunities of things she should had said swooped around her like a flock of vultures, and she had to shake her head trying to calm her nerves before she entered EJ's office. It wouldn't do for her to look frazzled or nervous; she needed to be cool, calm and collected, having all her wits about her.

She had taken extra care in her appearance before she left the mansion, donning her favorite pair of black slacks, ones that made her waist look small, with an almost sheer but not quite button up white shirt that she left enticing unbuttoned at the start of her cleavage, her favorite black heels, ones that made her taller even though she would never come close to reaching EJ's height. Her hair was pulled up in a messy up-do with a few errant strands falling, her makeup was flawless. Her stomach might be churning with anticipation, but she knew at least she looked good.

His door was cracked just the slightest bit, and she observed him for a few minutes, he must be concentrating on something important she thought as he kept going from one file to another that was spread upon his desk. Damn him for having his reading glasses on, Sami thought uncharitably, he looked so sexy when he was wearing them, just another thing to tear down her defenses she thought miserably as she put on what she hoped would pass for a happy smile as she knocked lightly on his door, one perfectly manicured hand holding on to the outer rim of the door waiting for him to ask her to come into his office.

EJ hadn't been expecting anyone, it was getting late and in the quiet of the office after hours he managed to get many things done. His afternoon had been shot to hell after Nicole's encounter and he felt a rush of anger start to build when he heard the knock on the door. He had told her that he didn't want anything from her and apparently she was determined to aggravate him more, but then his aggravation dissipated when he noticed the color of nail polish, it was black, and Samantha wore black nail polish. 

He had to remind himself not to smile, she had come to him, it had taken almost a week, one of the longest ones he had ever had to bear, but she was here. He took a deep breath hoping he didn't sound too eager and said, "Come in."

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 10_

She almost turned back and ran to the door when she heard his voice, just hearing the sound of it was enough to turn her into a puddle because she had even missed hearing him speak. Damn she had it bad and she didn't know how calm she could be, but she would try, opening the door all the way, steeling herself with a false bravado that she was nowhere close to feeling.

She is able to take a look at him more closely now that she had been invited into his office, noting with a hint of satisfaction that he didn't look like he has had much sleep this past week either. She wouldn't dare mention it to him that was until he pointed out the exact same fact to her.

"Samantha, what a surprise to see you this evening," EJ began almost glibly before adding insult to injury. "Are you doing all right? You seem a little pale like you haven't been getting enough rest."

Sami's face contorted into a scowl before she could stop its progression, "If I'm pale it may be due to the fact that I'm the only one taking care of the twins when they wake up during the night. Have you forgotten how difficult it is to get them back to sleep once they wake up?" 

"Why doesn't Lucas help you out?" EJ asked goading her on a bit even though it bothered him tremendously that he wasn't there with the twins at night. He had missed singing to them silly songs and kissing them both goodnight before they went to sleep.

"The babies could scream at the top of their lungs and never wake Lucas up. Apparently he snores louder then they cry, He's no help to me in that department," Sami blurted out before she thought better of it, instantly wishing she could take it back when she saw the slight smirk cross EJ's face briefly before he extinguished it. "Don't you even get that snug look on your face!"

"What are you talking about Samantha? Do I now have to monitor my facial expressions in your presence?"

"You arrogant ass! I don't know why I even bothered coming here." She started to turn on her heel to leave when EJ's voice stopped her.

"Samantha, please don't go. I didn't mean to upset you," EJ spoke in a softer tone, hating that within a few minutes of being in the same room with her after a weeklong separation that they were already fighting with one another.

"Sure you don't" Sami cocked her head giving him a look of pure disbelief. "I guess it doesn't bother you that you have entirely upset the twin's routine either."

"What do you mean?" EJ asked finally rising up from his desk, tossing down his glasses into the heap of paperwork that is strewn across his desk. "Is something wrong with Allie or Johnny? Why didn't you call me?"

"You left, not me," Sami threw out at him, turning her back as he quickly closed the gap between them, reaching out to her to gently grasp her arm, causing her to turn around to face him.

"Are the babies okay?" His voice was tinged with regret, he would never be able to live with himself if he had caused harm to either one of those precious babies, and they meant the world to him, the reason he had worked so hard to start a new life, one without using his father's way and misuse of power.

"Why do you care?" The question stung him as soon as she said it, but she never had been one who could keep her emotions bottled up for very long with only the very big exception of not letting the man she truly loved not know how she felt about him.

"Samantha, you know I love both those children more than anything in this world. I would never knowingly do anything to harm them. I miss them both so much that it is torture not to be with them." 

She turned her face away, knowing what he said was the truth. EJ was many things, not all of them good, but she knew deep down in her soul that he loved Johnny and Allie, he had never kept those feelings secret from anyone, especially not her.

"Are the babies all you miss?" She asked quietly, wondering what his answer would be to her question. Could he have missed her as badly as she had missed him?

She felt his fingers on her chin bringing her eyes back to face him even though he never said a word, Sami could see it in his eyes, ones full of sadness and pain, knowing in her heart that she had caused a great deal of it to be placed there by her actions. She wanted to avert her eyes, to not see the answer to her question without him answering it aloud.

She needed to get out of here quick before she admitted everything to him, because she could feel herself becoming lost if she looked too deeply into his eyes and god knew she was lost enough already…


	3. Chapter 3

_Far Away_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of their characters. _

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 11_

She reached out to push away from his touch, soft touches like that would be her undoing. She didn't deserve his kindness, she had taken those little things for granted for far too long. He reached for her hand the second she placed it on his chest to remove herself from him when he paused momentarily, turning her hand over to examine it more closely.

"Why are you still wearing our wedding rings?" he asked, not quite believing that she still had them on and even further mystifying him was the fact that she did not have that damnable necklace she had worn for months on end that had held the rings Lucas had given her.

She jerked her hand back, completely taken off balance by his question. Then she looked to his hand seeing he still wore his wedding band too. "I could ask you the same thing EJ. You are still wearing your wedding band, so what gives?"

"I asked you first," he countered sounding more like a schoolboy on a playground than a grown man who had the power to make her go weak in the knees whenever they kissed.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, sounding more confused than ever.

"Maybe we should take them off," he suggested even though it was the last thing he really wanted to do. He hadn't taken off his wedding band since the day Samantha had placed it on his finger the day they were married. "We could save them for Johnny to give to his fiancé one day. Hopefully he will have better luck than we had with them." 

The look on her face when he suggested they remove their wedding rings broke his heart. She looked crestfallen and defeated, something he never wanted her to be especially because of something he said, but he had said it and there was no taking it back now.

She wouldn't cry she told herself as she reached to pull the wedding rings off from her ring finger on her left hand, "Here you go," she said as she tugged to get them off, but they wouldn't budge. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath, turning away from him struggling to take the rings off, but they held firmly in place.

"Samantha," EJ began and touched her shoulders only to have her shrug him off from her.

"Don't worry, I'll get them off," she took off in the direction of the bathroom, desperate to rid herself of them if EJ didn't want her to wear his rings anymore. She was such a fool to hope for something more from him.

"Samantha, come on I didn't mean it the way it sounded," EJ followed her into the bathroom where she was frantically applying soap to her finger trying to ease the rings off to no avail.

"I know exactly what you meant, don't try to make it all better now," Sami jerked again, but it was no use. She decided to turn on the water maybe that would help.

"Samantha, please stop it," EJ urged as she turned the water on full blast, pushing her hand under the stream only to have him try to remove her hand from under the faucet. 

She had not anticipated him following her in there, she was already embarrassed and now he was making it worse and those damn rings weren't coming off no matter what she tried, frustrated she yanked her hand away causing the water to spurt out all over the both drenching them both completely with its spray.

"Now look at what you've done," Sami said no longer caring if he saw her crying or not, her hair and makeup were messed up, her shirt a wet sopping mess against her frame. So much for her resolve to be cool, calm and collected, she now was a complete and utter mess.

"I didn't mean to…" was all he got out before he was mesmerized by the sight of her. She was beautiful, wet, angry and upset, but beautiful all the same.

"You never mean to do you EJ?" she spat back out, wanting to hit him because she had such misplaced anger at herself that she didn't know what to do with it. 

Her shirt was now completely transparent after the water had hit it, no disguising her white lacy bra that barely covered her breasts. EJ's shirt wasn't in much better condition, but at least he could rid himself of his whereas she was kind of at a loss for what to do next.

She shouldn't have worried because before she could think of what to do he pulled her to him, their gazes locked with one another and he pleaded, "Please quit fighting us, please Samantha I'm begging you."

Sami clutched his shoulders unable and unwilling to push him away, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Her heart soared with hope, he did still want her. He pressed his mouth against hers, and she opened up to him, responding with an urgency that surprised them both.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 12_

She moaned as her eyelids fluttered shut, one kiss lead to another as her grip on him tightened when he pressed her up against the wall. She could feel the flame of desire flicking up from deep within her as she reveled in the marvelous sensations of his kisses along with the feel of his hands roaming over her body.

Somehow she felt her shirt open up, the wet clingy material rolling off her body with more ease than she anticipated and dropping to the floor alongside EJ's shirt in which she had ripped more than a few buttons off of in the process of trying to get nearer to him, to feel his muscled torso underneath her hands.

She whimpered as she felt him lift her off from the floor, her body sliding up against the wall as her fingernails started a crazy zigzag pattern on his back. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him closer as she felt his erection against the juncture of her pants, a barrier she desperately wished she was rid of at the moment.

So lost in the heated moment of passion, that she didn't immediately notice the slight hesitation from EJ until he stopped kissing her completely causing her to open her eyes to look into those eyes that displayed so many emotions. He carefully put her down away from him so that he could talk to her instead of letting their emotions get the best of them and they ended up doing something they both might regret later on.

"EJ, what is wrong?" Sami asked, carefully touching her hand to his face after she regained her balance even if she was still shaking from head to toe with unslaked lust for him. "I thought you wanted this, wanted us…"

"You deserve better than a bit of rough and tumble from me," EJ said in a quiet tone, one that didn't have the dark sensual quality she had heard from him when he requested for her to quit fighting against them.

She cast a confused look in his direction, "Rough and tumble?"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you don't know all the idioms I use," he began to explain to her. "Rough and tumble is like taking advantage of you, just to use you for you know…"

"Sex?" she asked fully starting to realize that EJ thought more of her than just a quick coupling no matter how badly either one of them might want it to happen. 

"Yes, I want more from you than that," EJ said softly, reaching out to her as he gently touched her face, tracing the outline of her profile from where he stood, "more than what you can apparently give to me."

She just needed to say the words, that she loved him, but it was so much easier to hide behind lies than the truth, it always had been that way for her ever since she was a teenager and old habits died hard. So she did what she did best, turn the situation around and lie her head off, "But of course you can take whatever you want from Nicole with no problem."

"Samantha, Nicole has nothing to do with this," EJ began as Sami cut him off before he could finish his sentence to her.

"Please I know all about you and Nicole. You were practically ready to screw her the night I came to Chez Rouge to pick you up before you would probably be arrested for public drunkenness."

"Samantha I can assure nothing is going on with Nicole and me," EJ ran a hand through his hair, frustrated that Samantha would think he would sleep with Nicole, but not with her. Couldn't she see that he wanted it to be real between them? He was trying to take the high road and Samantha just thought the worse instead, she always did when it came to him and his motives.

"Tell me another lie," Sami crossed her arms defensively not realizing it only made her look even more enticing to EJ since she was only wearing her bra, her top still discarded on the floor beside her feet. "I'm sure you jumped her bones as soon as you left the mansion. No wonder you didn't even have the decency to tell me and the twin's goodbye."

"Decency, that is rich coming from you, I'm betting as soon as you realized I had left that you ran to Lucas' room begging for him to make love to you."

"I did no such thing; I'm not sleeping with Lucas!"

"Now who is the bigger liar?" EJ asked rolling his eyes at her, no way was he going to believe that Sami and Lucas weren't back together now that he was out of the picture.

They looked at each other thinking the worst of one another while pointing their fingers at each other saying simultaneously, "You are!"

_**Far Away  
>Chapter 13<strong>_

She shook her head at him; not believing he had the audacity to roll his eyes at her, when it came to lying EJ had the market cornered. She could give him a list of all the things he had lied to her about and she was ready to begin spouting them off one by one when he leaned down to pick up their shirts from the floor.

He held hers in his hand for a minute, almost as if debating on whether or not to give it back to her when she wrenched it away from his hand. "I don't even know why I came by here tonight. Obviously this was a mistake!"

"You're big on making mistakes, aren't you?" EJ asked not even bothering to put his shirt back on. What was the use? Most of the buttons were ripped off anyway. He threw the shirt back to the floor, ready to turn and walk away from her. She just didn't get it, he was crazy in love with her and she still couldn't see it or rather refused to see it.

She struggled to get back into her wet shirt, watching him begin to walk down the hall away from her, well he wasn't going to get in the last word, she was fast on his heels even though she had to hurry, his steps far outdistanced her by a long shot. Finally she caught up with him, grabbing for his arm to spin him around to face her, "What is that supposed to mean that I'm big on making mistakes?" 

"Wasn't that what our night together was, one huge colossal mistake?"

"I never said that," she began to argue with him. "Where are you coming up with such a crazy idea?"

"Crazy idea, eh? Please Samantha, you couldn't get away from me fast enough as soon as Lucas came into the room. Why you practically left tread marks on the bedroom floor flying out after him," EJ recalled with a hint of bitterness laced in his tone.

"Lucas was hurt seeing us like that together…"

"So you think I wasn't hurt having to watch you chase after him like some lovesick puppy dog that night and for weeks on end afterward? I mean my god, we finally connected that night and then for you to…"

"I didn't know Lucas was coming back home," Sami said throwing up her hands in the air. "What did you expect me to do EJ? I couldn't be that callous toward Lucas, he didn't deserve to walk in and see us…"

"Maybe I expected for you to admit that night it was something beyond sex," EJ interrupted her before she could finish her sentence although he highly doubted she would have said they were making love. "In your mind you can treat me any old way you please. My feelings be damned because of course Lucas always comes first with you. I was just convenient for you, something to do while you were pining away for your one true love, the man who has belittled you and called you an outright whore for sleeping with me. Yes, I can see why you'd rather be with a man like that instead of me!" 

"EJ, I didn't mean for you to think your feelings didn't matter," she said regretfully as she tried to place her hand back on his forearm, but he shook it off instantly not wanting her to touch him, it hurt too much to be close to her and not be able to show her how much he cared for her while she continually made allowances for Lucas.

"Funny, I seem to recall you saying sometimes a girl just wants to have fun. Wasn't it just a physical release for you? Sometimes sex is just sex isn't it?" EJ fired off a round of questions to her so quickly that it took her a moment to fully digest what he was saying.

He was using her words against her, twisting them up so they were barely recognizable to her or so she thought until she looked into his eyes, ones that looked so hurt and betrayed by her actions.

"EJ, it was more than sex," she began only to have him shake his head sadly at her. 

"You've done nothing but avoid me ever since that night beyond coming to pick me up from Chez Rouge and if Nicole hadn't of been there with me you would have had someone else come pick me up," EJ started to turn away again then stopped himself. "Was it so terrible you couldn't even spare me a few minutes of your precious time alone? Was that why you tried so damn hard to go out of your way to be sure we wouldn't have to discuss what happened between us that night?" 

"No, it was wonderful," Sami said quietly, looking down at the floor as if trying to memorize the exact number of tiles there were in the pattern of the flooring. She was afraid to look into his eyes while she made her admission to him.

"If it was so wonderful why can't you even look me in the eye?" He asked taking his fingers and brushing the side of her face while she continued to look downward. 

She felt the tears come and wasn't surprised when her vision blurred and she saw one hit the floor, god she was so afraid if she started to cry she'd make a puddle on the floor with her tears. She didn't speak; the words were clogged in her throat which was already tightened when she started to cry.

He hated to see her cry, hated to be the one who made her cry, but damn it she had to face up to her feelings, one way or another she had to be honest with herself, and he knew deep down inside that he needed to be completely honest with her too.

He pulled her into his arms, as she cried her body shaking as he held her, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go, he was her lifeline, the one who pulled her into shore when the waves were rocky. She had missed him so much and it was comforting to have him hold her in his arms. She finally found her voice as she managed to look up at him with her tear streaked face, "Can we go somewhere EJ? I just can't go home without you. It's not home if you aren't there with me and the twins." 

He never imagined she would utter those words, her admission making him think that they might end up having a chance together after all. "Let me get you something dry to wear and then we will go. I have a place in mind you might like to see." 

"Okay," she nodded her head and brushed back the tears with her hand wondering exactly where EJ was going to take her. She knew one thing for certain she was ready to tell him the truth, all of it…

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 14_

Luckily EJ had some clothes in the closet of his office, he kept a few things there in case he needed something else to wear to court because he never wanted to appear in front of a judge looking rumpled or unprepared. He took out two long sleeved shirts, handing Sami a light blue one and he another white one. She took the shirt, turned around shyly and buttoned it, and then rolled up the sleeves that were far too long for her arms. It literally hung on her petite frame until she unbuttoned a few of the bottom buttons and twisted the ends into a tight knot at her midsection.

EJ smiled watching her dress; Samantha was such a mix of contradictions that sometimes he had a difficult time keeping up with what she would do next. He had missed being around her this past week and apparently she had missed him too, badly enough to come to his work to talk to him.

Maybe all she had needed was some time to be apart from him, for her to see they really did belong together he mused to himself until he heard her clear her throat, "EJ aren't you going to get dressed?"

He shook his head, trying to get his attention back to the matter at hand, he had told her he wanted to take her some place and once again he'd was getting sidetracked hoping and praying they could have some kind of future together. "Yes, sorry I got a bit distracted." He didn't turn from her while he dressed and she didn't avert her eyes either watching him deftly fastened the row of buttons upon his shirt and then tuck it into his dress pants.

He looked around his office, there was still a massive amount of work needed to be done, but right now being with Samantha was the most important thing. He'd catch up later, coming back to the office after they returned thinking work had been his saving grace. He hadn't slept well ever since he had left the mansion anyway and he didn't dare tell her that he had used his office this past week when he had finally dropped off to restless bouts of sleep most times slumped over at his desk in the wee hours of the mornings only to awaken with his heart saddened wishing he was back home with her and the twins.

"Will we be long?" she asked, still with no real clue as to where EJ wanted to take her.

"I guess that depends on you and what you think of where we go," EJ replied cryptically.

"I'll call mom," Sami located her pocketbook and took out her cell phone, hitting speed dial to connect with her mother. She walked over to the far side of EJ's office as she spoke to her, asking her if she didn't mind watching them longer since she still wasn't finished with what she needed to take care of when she went out tonight. After a few minutes with her speaking softly on the phone, she ended the call and walked back over to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked when she returned to his side.

"Where are we going again?" Sami asked not being able to stand not knowing.

"I didn't say," EJ smiled opening the door for her as they left his office. She waited while he took out his key to lock the front door behind them.

"Mickey gave you a key to the building?"

"Guess he thought it would be better than having to come out here all hours of the night to lock up," EJ went to the passenger side of his sports car to open up the door for her.

Once again Sami was reminded of how well EJ treated her, he always opened doors for her making her feel special, she said thank you to him and settled into his car. She liked his car thinking it had been a while since they had ridden together in it. There wasn't much room for escape in his vehicle, they were in close quarters when he got in and shut the door. 

"So your mum is looking after Allie and Johnny?" EJ asked after pulling out into traffic, glad it wasn't as congested on the road now with the evening wearing on, he didn't want to get aggravated driving and wanted to focus on being with Samantha instead. He had hoped Lucas wasn't with the twins. He knew he shouldn't feel that way especially since he was the one to move out of the mansion, but tonight he planned on being completely honest with Samantha about everything and he needed to be honest with himself also. He didn't want Lucas to be there for the children, he did and now he was going to make the next few hours count because his entire future was riding upon it.

"She is," Sami answered, looking over at EJ sensing he wanted to say more to her, but he was being very contemplative tonight.

"I've missed them terribly," EJ said softly, not taking his eyes off the road, it wouldn't be good to reveal how badly he missed them all, until he was able to show Samantha what he was thinking about doing for the children.

"They have missed you too," Sami said wanting to add that she had missed him also, but she refrained from saying so.

"Are they the only ones who have missed me?" He knew he was fishing, but he wanted to know if Samantha had missed him half as badly as he had missed her.

"I don't think Lucas has missed you," she said trying to lighten the mood, she didn't want to confess that she hadn't been able to think of much else besides him ever since he had taken his things and left the mansion.

EJ laughed, she was good he had to give her that concessions dodging his questions with relative ease, "Well for the record, I haven't missed him one iota either."

"Rolf is upset, no one appreciates his homemade scones the way you do," Sami said recalling how much Rolf would go out of his way not to cook anything Lucas had requested even though he would still make EJ's favorites as if trying to aggravate Lucas.

"He does cook well," EJ remarked, "although I never would have guessed it seeing as how Rolf was such a different person when Stefano was around."

"Lots of people are different when Stefano is around," Sami said instantly wishing she could take it back when she saw EJ's features harden after she spoke it aloud.

"I guess you are inferring that I was different too when Father was around," EJ didn't want to argue with her, not again, but Samantha had to know he had turned his life around completely just for her and the children. He wasn't the same man who had come into Salem on a mission from his father. She had made him want to have a different life, now only if he could convince her to share her life with him it would be perfect.

She reached over to place a hand on his thigh, "EJ I know even if Stefano comes back, that won't change you or your feelings for the twins." 

EJ slowed down the car, they were almost there as he entered into the nice subdivision, and he didn't speak until he reached the house and parked the car in the driveway. Then he said quietly, "It won't change my feelings for you either."

She felt a weird sense of déjà vu when he parked the car. She knew for sure she had been to this place before when she saw the house in the fading light of the day. What exactly they were doing here? She would ask him later though; right now she needed to know something else that was much more important. "What do you feel for me EJ?" she asked hoping he still loved her as much as before when she had taken him and his feelings for granted.

"Do you even have to ask?" He reached out to touch her face, staring at her with those amazing eyes of his, the ones she wanted to get lost in for the rest of her life. "Honestly I'd rather like to hear what you feel for me, I need to know Samantha."

She looked at him, hoping the words would form, she wanted to do this right for once in her life, but she was still scared to death to say the words that she had wanted to tell him for such a long time. It seemed like the longer she had put it off the harder it was to get them out.

He could see her struggling with herself, why did she make this so damned hard? All she had to do was say the words and he'd be there with her forever until he took his last breath on earth. He wanted to reach out and kiss her to reassure her it was all right, that she could tell him how she felt, he was scared too, these feelings he had for her had been growing with each passing day since he had first met her.

"Let's go inside," he suggested giving her a slight reprieve, somehow knowing once he showed her his vision for what he wanted in life with her and the twins that somehow, someway she would finally be able to tell him something. The not knowing was tearing him apart and he needed to know once and for all if they would have a future together or not.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 15_

Sami was surprised when EJ got out of the car and went around to her door to let her out also, she had expected him to push her to answer him, but instead he wanted her to see the house. It had been ages since the last time they had been here, almost two years ago according to her calculations.

So much had happened to them since that time, good and bad things, and the memories of them all starting crashing around her of their own volition. EJ was tied up into them all, sometimes the end result not being too good other times their moments together were things she kept close within her heart taking them out to examine when she was alone. She had thought a lot the past week, thinking of what her life might turn out to be like without EJ in the picture and it really wasn't something that made her happy with his absence.

He led her into the darkened house after reaching into his pocket to retrieve a key, a solitary one on a realtor's keychain.

"Why do you have a key to this house?" Sami asked thinking of how the last time they had happened upon it in a rainstorm and luckily it had been open.

"Well it's quite a funny thing actually," EJ began to explain. "I've been looking for a house to buy seeing as how staying at the mansion was no longer an option for me and after subletting my apartment to Steve and Kayla I knew I had to find something to live in and somehow staying at the Salem Inn held no appeal for me. I told Mickey of my dilemma and he called one of his friends in real estate and this house was among the first lot of one's she showed to me after I described what I was looking to buy."

"You're going to buy a house?" Sami asked longing to put in without me, but not being able to add that into her question without wanting to break down in tears again. 

"I need something for when the twins come to visit," EJ explained, walking over in the darkened room and finding a candle to light. "Sorry the power isn't turned on. The owners haven't lived here in quite some time and their daughter is selling the house."

"I guess they haven't been here for at least two years or so huh?" she asked knowing he would remember them dancing here together while they waited out the thunderstorm and sudden downpour that fateful day so long ago. 

"More like three I think that is what the realtor relayed to me," EJ supplied, bringing the candle closer to them, the shadows all around them as the light shined upon their faces from the glow of the candle.

"Did you ever find out their story?" she asked, curious even now over who might have lived here and what memories the house held within its walls.

"You know me, I had to know," EJ shrugged his shoulders and lead Sami over to the bay window, the light from the moon beginning to shine into the window as he encouraged her to sit with him on the floor, opting not to uncover the sofa from the white sheet that lay upon it.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He knew how to hold back just enough information to make her want to know more, it made her want to pull him into a kiss even though she refrained herself from that impulsive action.

"I don't know," EJ replied, liking to tease her, they needed some laughter, there had been too much of the tears and recriminations between them ever since Lucas had come back into the picture. "I might need some kind of incentive."

"Such as?" she asked, thinking back to the last time they were here, EJ had been her best friend and suddenly it made her miss that aspect of their relationship as badly as being away from him. She hadn't only missed him being her husband; she missed him not being her best friend. Then again, maybe she had been holding back from restoring their friendship to the level that it used to be so she wouldn't get hurt.

"I could think of a few things I would like," he scooted up closer to her, but not close enough for them to kiss. "I guess I'll bide my time and see how things go."

"So you'll tell me anyway?" she was relentless in abating her curiosity if nothing else. 

"Yes, but you owe me one," EJ said enjoying them just talking to one another. He liked talking to her, anything was better than them being apart. He didn't know if he could take it if she wanted to keep things as they were with them starting to build separate lives away from one another.

"We'll see about that," she gave him a look that suggested he would not have the upper hand with her and then started to laugh.

"I like to hear you laugh," EJ commented when she moved in closer to him this time, so close that she could lean on him and he took one arm and wrapped it around her waist while he sat against the draped couch.

"I like hearing you laugh too," Sami admitted with a sigh, "although we haven't had too much to laugh about lately." 

"We could change all that, if you wanted to," EJ said wistfully, hoping she wanted to be here with him, they could have such a wonderful life together if she would only allow him into her heart.

"EJ are you going to buy this house?" She managed to change the subject while getting up the courage to ask him thinking how unfair fate would be to allow him to live here without her.

"I was thinking about it," he started to pull at wisps of her hair one piece at a time, wanting her hair down, she was so beautiful sitting here with him in the floor with the moonlight spilling into the house. He could imagine them spending their days and nights in this house. Surely it was meant to be that they live here together. Why else would the house still be empty unless it was waiting for the right family to come into it and fill it with the love it had seen in days gone by?

"You'd live here without me?" she asked in a voice that was so foreign from the tone she usually used with him, this one was almost like a little girl whose heart was on the verge of being broken.

"I have to have a place for the kids to come visit," he answered wishing he could say that no, he had no intentions of buying the house without her, but she had to want to be here with him, he couldn't force her into something she wasn't ready to do. He wouldn't ever again put her in a position where she felt like she had no choice. He was tired of playing games with her even if the thoughts of starting a new life without her broke his heart. 

She was quiet for a few minutes after he spoke this last time, thinking to herself did she really want to be away from him anymore or was she ready to reveal her true heart to him? She felt him running his fingers through her hair, she loved it when he did that and thoughts of never being able to just sit and be with him like this was not a prospect she wanted to face in the years to come.

Slowly she turned around to face him, wanting to see his face when she told him what she had been keeping inside for so long and hoping she wasn't too late. She started to tell him she loved him, but then she blurted out instead. "EJ, please don't buy this house."


	4. Chapter 4

_Far Away_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or their characters. I just like to throw them into different scenarios to see what I can come up with for a storyline._

_****__Far Away_

_Chapter 16_

He totally hadn't expected her to ask him that question, when she had turned around to look at him with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight he thought for sure she was ready to tell him how she felt about him.

Once again he thought to himself it was a miracle he had held onto hope this long, this woman could really drive a man insane with all of her antics. But he knew in his heart he would put up with anything she could dish out to him as long as he knew she wanted to be with him.

That was the thing, had he been fooling himself this entire time thinking one day she would finally come around and see what had been in front of her all along? That he loved her to the point of distraction and would go to hell and back for her. He felt like he had endured more than his fair share of fire and brimstone so far in dealing with her, so what kept him holding on?

He knew he shouldn't ask her, but he had to know where she was coming up with this new line of thinking she was going in when she requested he not buy this house, the house that would be perfect for them, he could imagine them working together to make it into a home that their children would grow up in, for them to spend endless hours making love to one another when they would be able to sneak away for private moments alone. How could she not want him to buy this house? 

"Why don't you want me to buy this house?" There it was, he asked her even though he wasn't sure if he would like her answer to his question or not.

"Because," was all she said with a shrug of her shoulders and sounding like the little girl he wondered that she might have been like growing up in Salem before they crossed paths with one another.

"Because? Samantha, because is not a good enough reason. You need to tell me exactly why you don't want me to buy the house because I think this would be a perfect place to live," EJ said giving her a look that conveyed she needed to fess up what she was thinking before he grew tired of her trying to evade his questions about their future.

"This house has memories," Sami started to say more than faltered, thinking she couldn't make him understand that she wouldn't be able to bear him living here without her, and to think one day he would move on in his life with someone else was more than she could be asked to take.

"Of course it does, that is one of the reasons I want to buy it, the house has character, it's not just some newly fabricated home," EJ said starting to realize with more certainty this was the house they needed even if Sami couldn't envision it.

"EJ we danced here," Sami reminded him as she looked across the room over to the spot where they danced together years earlier.

"We also danced at the pier, but somehow you manage to still be able to go there," EJ stated emphatically, wanting her to just be honest for god's sake. All she had to do was say she wanted to live here with him and he'd have the realtor make it ready for them to move in by the end of the week if not sooner.

"You'd bring another woman in here?" There she asked it, she wasn't going to idly stand by watching EJ buy a house that Sami could see herself living in and him having someone else be here with him instead.

"You expect me to be a monk the rest of my life? Be fair Samantha, if you don't want me, why should I spend the rest of my life alone?"

"You just don't understand," she said pushing up to get away from him.

"Enlighten me then, please Samantha, I don't know whether or not I'm coming or going with you. One minute I think we have a chance to be together, the next you're pushing me away so fast it makes my head spin," EJ got up too, going to stand behind her while she gazed out the window. He touched her arm, turning her around to face him. "Can't you see I don't want anyone else but you? Just you, the woman who has me questioning my sanity more times than not because you don't give me much reason to hope for anything."

"EJ, it's hard for me to say," Sami could feel like she was going to hyperventilate she was shaking so.

"Samantha, please tell me what is on your heart. Do you have any idea how difficult this is for me? I've never been close to anyone before, never let anyone near enough to see what was really and truly me and then when I decide to take the chance you turn away from me as soon as I start to reveal my heart." 

"Maybe I'm not worth all the trouble," she began, but he stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

"You're worth it all, I love you Samantha! Only you, no matter what if you go away from me tonight, I'll never stop loving you. Maybe one day someone can fill this void in my heart if you break my heart again by walking away, but I will always love you."

"You're the one who walked away. You're the one going on with their life without me. The reason I don't want you to buy this house is because it should be our house!"

"It can be," EJ said, "Don't you see I want you and the twins here with me? I just can't share you with Lucas. I won't be your second choice anymore! I love you, but I can't take you rejecting me time and time again."

"You're not my second choice," she said softly, touching his face momentarily before placing her hands on his chest. 

"Then what am I?" he asked pulling her close to him, their breath intermingling with one another.

"You're the man I want to be with, the one I love," she said even softer than when she had spoken moments earlier.

"You love me?" he asked, wanting to cry himself, he never thought she would say the words aloud.

"Yes, I love you," she whispered, sliding her hands up his chest until they locked around his neck, bringing him down to kiss her. Knowing with a certainty if EJ was moving into this house she was coming too, whether he liked it or not.

_Far Away __**  
><strong>__Chapter 17_

He stopped just before their lips touched whispering to her, "Are you really sure you love me?" 

"I'm surer of loving you than anything I ever felt before in my life," Sami answered. "This is real EJ; I'm exactly where I want to be, here with you, sharing our lives together. I'm tired of hiding from who I really am. I could ask you the same questions. Are you still in love with me even though I haven't given you much reason to hold on? Were you sure you loved all of me when we were reading Santo and Colleen's love letters together?"

"You remember me telling you how much I loved you in the hospital?" EJ's voice was incredulous, he thought she had dismissed his thoughts as soon as he spoke them for the most part since she had steadfastly refused to open up her heart to him despite his pleadings to the contrary.

"I also remember you saying you wouldn't give up on me until I was yours, but I was scared you had decided to do just that, give up," she said realizing how close she had came to losing EJ completely and how much the thought scared her when she viewed her future without him by her side.

"I thought you were too out of it after the nurse gave you your medication to remember much of anything I was saying," EJ replied softly brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

"I remember more things than you think I do," she confessed allowing EJ another tiny glimpse into her heart.

"And here I thought you disregarded everything I said most times," EJ looked deep into her eyes, hoping she was being sincere, he had wished for so long she would come to him and admit her feelings for him, but it was another thing entirely for her to be actually doing the things he had dreamed of her doing.

She smiled in the darkness, "Well I have to keep you on your toes somehow, don't I?"

"You do a very good job of that Samantha," he chuckled slightly.

"So you really can deal with the good, the bad, and the conniving and reckless parts of me?" she asked, reciting his words almost verbatim just to prove her point about remembering.

"Yes," he answered confidently, "I want you even when you drive me crazy." 

"Like when I do this?" she asked, standing up on her tiptoes to reach his lips, covering them with a tempting kiss that made EJ's heart do its own strange flip flop. He knew he was in deep, god he loved her more than he thought he could possibly love someone and that sent his mind reeling.

"That does seem to do it," he said after she ended their kiss, he wanted to kiss her endlessly, each time their lips touched it was like they were learning something new from one another. Just when he thought he might have her figured out she would do something different just to throw him off guard.

She pulled away, giving him a mischievous look as she stepped back away from him and began to untie the bottom of the shirt he had given her earlier in his office. He was unsure of what she was going to do, but he let her continue as she started to unbutton the shirt one button at a time. When she had finished her task, she slid the shirt from her shoulders exposing her bra clad self to him for the second time this evening with a confidence shining in her eyes that wasn't present the first time it had happened.

She then went a step further, her hands going to her waistband of her pants, unbuttoning them too as she slipped out of them gracefully, now standing before him only dressed in a tiny wisp of lace that could hardly even be called panties, her bra and of course her high heels. She shook her head, causing the hair that EJ had pulled out from the twist she had arranged her hair in before she came to see him tonight to fall in waves cascading over her shoulders.

His breath caught in his throat, there she was standing before him, the moonlight shining upon her made her appear to be likened to some kind of dream goddess, almost like an apparition of his mind and he had to remind himself this was no dream, which she really was here with him.

He wanted to reach out to her, to take her in his arms, but before he did that he wanted her to know if they chose this path, he was not going to go back to the way things had been before, no longer would he chase after her, hoping for mere crumbs of her attention. "Samantha, don't do this if you aren't completely sure of your choice. If we take this any further you need to know I'm not going to go back to having you wavering between your feelings for me. I want you more than I have ever wanting anything in my life and I do love you with all my heart, but I honestly can't take you changing your mind again and going back to Lucas."

"I don't want Lucas," she stated with a certainty that made EJ want to take her right then and there, but still he held back, he needed for her to spell it out for him, that she had realized they were perfect for each other, that they would never need another person besides each other to find the love they had both been seeking their entire lives. She laid a hand upon his chest resting it upon his heart, "I want you EJ. I want to claim your heart for my very own, to revel in this love that you've so steadfastly held onto for me even when I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Sweetheart, you deserve so much," EJ said softly as he covered her hand with his own. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for you to be with me forever, but you need to know that I'm afraid this is just a passing fancy for you. That you only wanted me once I was no longer readily available to you and while I want to be with you more than anything, if you aren't ready to commit yourself wholeheartedly, mind, body and soul to me, I'll have to accept it and move on with my life without you."

She was quiet for a few moments and in those moments EJ felt like the fate of his entire future was held in her hands, he wanted a life with her; they could have so much if she would only trust him to be the one who could make her dreams come true. She felt his love for her and for the first time saw that even though he still wanted has as badly as he ever had that he now had a new resolve within him and it was up to her to make him see she was ready to take the leap of faith with him.

She took her other hand and caressed his face, "EJ, I've searched for so long to find true love and acceptance and I can't even begin to tell you how surprised I was that I found it in you. I've fought you tooth and nail not to feel these feelings for you, to do what my family wanted, to be accepted by them, but I can't deny my heart any longer. I want to be with you, just you. You are my destiny, the one I was meant to be with…" 

"And here I thought all along I was the hopeless romantic while you were the cynical one," EJ released her hand and ran his hands along her side, bringing her closer to him so that she could link her hands behind his neck once again.

"Maybe I am seeing things differently when I see them through your eyes," she closed the distance between them with another kiss, melding her body to his as he continued to slide his hands down her back until he cupped her backside, bringing her even closer to him. 

"Marry me," he whispered, as he slowly took them down to the floor, thankful that he didn't lose his balance because he wanted to make love to her without any mishaps and no interruptions from anyone. He wanted to spend the night with her, for them to have the time they so desperately needed with one another.

"Again?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Well since we can't seem to get those rings off your finger, I thought it might be a good idea," EJ teased, "even though I wasn't planning on having us christen the house tonight when I brought you here."

"Are you sure about that?" she gave him a questioning look even though she was about to start laughing. "I mean you have been known to mastermind quite a few things in your time."

"Samantha, would I do something like that?" He gave her an innocent look.

"Yes, and I love it," she said looking up at him from her position on the floor as she started to unbutton his shirt. 

He stopped her progression, giving her a serious look, "Maybe we should wait." 

She eyed him curiously, "Why?"

"Our first time making love in what will be our new home lying here on the floor instead of something romantic, I mean you deserve the best darling," EJ said looking down at her while she lay there waiting for him, his love shining clearly for her in his eyes and for the first time he could see the same sentiment reflecting in her eyes too.

"I have the best," she answered with a surety as she pulled him closer, "because I have you."

"So does that mean you'll accept my proposal? Will you marry me again? This time for real…"

She cut him off before he could finish, "Yes EJ, I want to marry you, but if you don't shut up and make love to me I'm going to scream." 

"You might scream anyway," he teased as he started to kiss her once more, this time nuzzling her neck the way he knew she liked so much, before pulling back to add, "or at least squeal."

"Squeal huh? Well you better get at it EJ because you have on way too many clothes for my liking," she said resuming her earlier task of unbuttoning his shirt while she shifted her legs to accommodate him settling in between them, wanting nothing more than to have him claim her again, this time with him knowing how she truly felt about him, that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Last chance for a change of venue," EJ said, his breath growing shorter as she finally got his shirt off of him and was beginning to work on his pants, her hands doing all kinds of magical things to him as she touched him through the thin material of his dress pants.

She shook her head and smiled, "I like it right here just fine."

He argued no more when she got his pants off from him before he fully realized it, the woman had talents he was totally unaware of, but slowly he was coming to see that this was the start of an adventure he was ready to go on only with her, from now until forever…

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 18_

EJ was coming to appreciate the advantages of making love on the floor while his lovely Samantha was on top of him, smiling at him while she continually rocked steadily against him, causing him to gasp in pleasure over her most recent actions. It was pure heaven to be here with her like this, taking and giving to one another as the night wore on. They had made love for hours and now it seemed they were both finally spent at least for the moment as Sami arched upwards while he kept his hands on her sides to keep her from falling off from her position she had procured just a short while ago, claiming just one more time from him after he had captured her lips for another greedy kiss.

Both trying to catch their breath as he gently brought her down against him, she lying on top of him while he stroked her back softly, "I do love you," she stated when she could form a sentence without losing her breath.

"I'm starting to believe you," EJ joked as she pushed up from her position on his chest and gave him an unbelieving stare.

"Just starting to believe?"

"Well you still haven't given me the honor of allowing me to have you fall asleep in my arms. I want your beautiful face to be the first thing I see when I awake in the morning," he took the pad of his thumb to brush up against her full lips, one that had given him many kisses tonight.

"EJ, I really need to get home," Sami began instantly hating to see the look of disappointment start to form on EJ's face in the pale moonlight. "I didn't ask mom to keep the kids for the entire night and I'm afraid she will think something is wrong if I don't come home at all."

EJ knew she was right, Marlena would be worried if Samantha didn't return home, but he didn't want their time together to end, afraid that in the light of day things would revert back to the way they were before tonight and he didn't want to lose Samantha again, they were so close to having it all. He would contact the realtor tomorrow to get things in motion to buy the house. Now he was surer than ever he had made the right decision by bringing her here tonight. This was meant to be their home, there was a magic here that had brought them back to it, for this to be the place where Samantha had shared her heart with him and he in turn opening up his heart to her too.

"I'll take you home," EJ said, shifting up and bringing her with him as she settled into his lap, her arms draping around his neck. 

"I can drive home, remember I drove to the office to see you tonight," Sami nuzzled against him, not wanting to break contact with him just yet, but knowing she needed to get home. She just hoped the twins hadn't been too much for Marlena to handle while she had spent time with EJ.

"It's late, I can take you home and then we'll get your vehicle tomorrow," EJ held her close, savoring the feel of her silky skin up against his own, he never wanted to let her go, he was afraid things would fall apart if they left here tonight and even though he wasn't a superstitious person by nature, something just nagged at him about parting with her tonight. "That is unless you are worried that someone else will see me bring you home."

"EJ, I'm not worried about Lucas," Sami began and immediately felt EJ start to tense up at the mention of his name.

"Are you sure you're over him? That you really and truly want to be with me?"

She could hear the doubt in his voice, she really hadn't given EJ much reason to believe her feelings had changed for Lucas beyond what she had said to him tonight, but she thought he would know after they made love he would know deep down that he was the one for her, not Lucas. She looked into his face and smiled, "Yes, I'm over him. I want my life to be with you, but I won't lie. I'm afraid that Lucas is going to try and take Allie away from me by my choosing to be with you instead of him. He has threatened to take her away from me from the time he stepped back into the mansion." 

"If you had only told me about him threatening to take Allie, I would have understood better why you felt you had to distance yourself away from me. Don't you know I will never let him take Allie away from you? Lucas doesn't have a leg to stand on in court; he is just trying to scare you into thinking otherwise. I never should have tried to get him out of prison," EJ muttered, regret in his voice.

Sami touched his face, "You were doing what you thought would make me happy. Once again you put my happiness first over what you thought would make me truly happy above your own. Do you know I've never had anyone to do that for me ever?"

"I do want you to be happy," EJ nodded his head as he looked into her eyes, he held her even closer.

"I am happy, with you," Sami said as she hugged him close, wishing she could dispel his doubts but knowing it would take more than one night of convincing EJ of that fact, she had only come to terms with her feelings herself after he had moved out of the mansion, making her face the possibility of a future without him in it.

Now she had to show him she wanted him and only him. She still wasn't completely sure Lucas couldn't get custody of Allie, but at least now with EJ on her side, they might have a chance to keep Lucas from trying to take her daughter away from her.

"Okay, as much as I don't want you to leave here, I don't want Marlena to worry either, after all if she hadn't agreed to look after the twins tonight may not have ever happened," he kissed her on the nose as they separated from one another. 

"You are glad tonight happened, aren't you?" Sami said after they were both dressed.

"Yes, you don't ever have to doubt my love for you ever again Samantha," EJ pulled her back into his arms, wishing they didn't have to leave one another again.

"Or you mine," Sami reached up to kiss him, hoping that as the days went by EJ would know that he was in her heart, the only man she wanted to be with for all time.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 19_

EJ once again insisted on driving Sami back to the mansion, he promised she would get to her vehicle tomorrow sometime, he didn't want her driving back home when it was already so late.

"I'm not a child EJ, I'm perfectly able to drive home on my own," Sami began to argue only to have EJ shake his head no to her suggestion of going back to his office and parting ways from there.

"I'm under no illusion that you are a child," EJ stated emphatically, "I know you are all woman; but please allow me to take you back home."

"It will only be home when you are with me again," she pouted her bottom lip out in petulance.

"I'm not going back to the mansion to stay," EJ said firmly, on this subject he was not going to budge, not as long as Lucas was living there, he just couldn't pretend to endure the man's presence any longer even if EJ did have more of a right to be living there instead of Lucas.

Sami could tell by the tone of EJ's voice he wasn't going to give into her, she couldn't goad him into making decisions like she had with Lucas, EJ was his own man, he had proven it time and time again especially after he had left the mansion. They drove in relative silence, Sami wishing EJ would stay, the past week without him being there had been unbearable, and she had not fully realized how much she had come to depend on him until he was gone.

When they arrived at the circular drive at the mansion Sami was sad, she didn't want this to be the end of their evening. Even though her mother had been gracious enough to look after the children for her tonight, she was torn, it had taken EJ moving out and on with his life for her to realize how much she loved him and wanted him in her life.

"I guess this is goodnight," EJ said softly, wanting to give her a kiss before he left. He wanted so badly to go into the house, he knew the twins would be asleep, but he had missed them terribly this past week along with missing their wildly impetuous mother, this incredible woman he was hopelessly in love with no matter what he tried to do to get her out of his mind.

"Please come inside with me," Sami urged as she bridged the short distance between them to kiss his lips, her hands immediately finding their way to his face as she tenderly kissed him.

"Samantha, I shouldn't, it will only make things more difficult for you with Lucas," EJ said as he pulled away from her kiss.

"Come in to see the babies," she requested ignoring his bringing up Lucas' name and this time EJ felt not only the draw of Samantha, but that of the children, those precious babies whom when he was around them he didn't have to hide the love he had in his heart because they loved him as much as he loved them.

"Just for a few minutes," he conceded, his reluctance to enter the mansion fading with Sami leading him on, gently taking him by the hand as they walked to the front door. 

When she turned to smile at him in the moonlight she took his breath away, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and to think they were finally on track to building their life together it made him thankful that he was getting the chance to be with her. 

He kissed her on the doorstep gently at first and then more fully as she melted into his embrace, he could go on kissing her like this forever he thought as they stood together holding on to each other until Sami unknowingly hit the doorbell when she backed up against the doorframe.

They were both surprised when Rolf opened up the door causing them both to stumble backwards into the floor in the foyer of the mansion.

"Master Elvis, how wonderful it is to see you!" Rolf exclaimed happily looking at them both quizzically even if he was rather sleepy to be awaken at this time of the night.

EJ and Sami shook their heads both disoriented by the impromptu fall they had taken together.

"Rolf, what are you doing up this late?" EJ asked hoping to get his attention away from the obvious of being caught kissing Sami in the doorway as Rolf extended a hand to help Sami up from where she had fallen on the floor beside EJ.

"Thank you Rolf," Sami said as she regained her balance with his help and EJ arose beside her, instinctively rubbing his hand up her arm to reassure himself that she was all right.

"You're quite welcome Miss Samantha, especially since you've brought Master Elvis back home where he belongs," Rolf's enthusiasm caught EJ off guard by his greeting and warmth towards him.

"Rolf, this isn't what it looks like, I'm just bringing Samantha back home, I'm not staying," EJ said hating to see Rolf's smile fade from his face as soon as he told him of his intentions.

"EJ was only stopping by to check in on the twins," Sami added hating to see Rolf so disappointed, he had really taken a liking to EJ, she and the twins since they had moved into the mansion and she knew how much Rolf had missed EJ being around too.

"The babies have missed you, just as we all have," Rolf said before turning to go back to his bedroom.

"Thank you Rolf," EJ said quietly. 

"For what Master Elvis?" Rolf asked him not understanding why EJ was thanking him. 

"For making me realize I am a part of this family," EJ replied.

"You belong here with us," Rolf stated whole heartedly and then retreated to his bedroom, leaving EJ and Sami alone in the foyer.

"See I'm not the only one who has been missing you," Sami nudged EJ as they started to climb the stairs to go to the twin's bedroom.

"Samantha, please don't make me feel any more guilty than I already do, I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving," EJ said with a sigh, being back here in the mansion brought back a myriad of memories for him, some good, some bad, most of them tied to Samantha in some sort or the other. 

"I don't mean to make you feel guilty EJ, believe me the action you took woke me up," Sami said as she opened the door into the twin's bedroom, both sleeping peacefully in their cribs. "I now know that wherever you are is where I want to be also." 

"I do love you," EJ kissed her softly before making his way to Allie and Johnny, the tears in his eyes shining as he took in the sight of them sleeping like angels in the night, both unaware that their parents were in the room with them. He leaned over the crib kissing them both before standing up straight again.

"Stay with me tonight," Sami said as she came up beside him to stand beside the twin's crib, she had long given up trying to separate them during the night, and they always sought out each other's company even in their slumber.

"I want to, but we both know I shouldn't," EJ stated sadly, he wanted to spend the night with her, had dreamed of it for such a very long time, but not here, they needed to have their own place together away from this mess he had brought upon them all by having Lucas released from prison. If he'd had to do it all again, there were so many thing he would have done differently.

"I'll walk you to the door then," Sami said with resignation in her voice.

"We'll be together soon, just not like this," EJ said hating to leave the twin's bedroom, this was so hard for him to do, but he knew he was doing the right thing, no good would come of him being back in this house, fighting with Lucas, making things harder for Samantha than they already were at the moment.

"I'll let you leave for now, but please don't stay away from us, we are your family," Sami pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know that now," EJ kissed her on the top of her head as they continued to stay in each other's arms. Reluctantly he pulled away, "I need to get back to work. I still have some files to go over before I go into court tomorrow."

Sami looked at him worriedly, "I didn't mean to keep you from work."

"It was well worth the time away," EJ kissed her once more before taking his leave from her at the stairs. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can start making plans for our future."

"I like the sound of that," Sami said with a smile, blowing him a kiss.

"Goodnight Samantha," he said when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Goodnight EJ," she replied as she watched him leave, her heart happy and sad all at the same time watching the man she loved walk out the door and into the night. She turned to go to her bedroom, hoping this would be one of the last nights she would be here, she was ready to move on to her new life with EJ and this time she would be sure to let him know each and every day how much she loved and appreciated him. 

Happily humming to herself as she made her way to her bedroom she failed to notice Lucas standing in the darkened shadows of the hallway overhearing she and EJ's conversation, his countenance dark with anger as he thought of how once again Sami was betraying him with that no good bastard EJ. Standing back so as not to alert her to his presence Lucas let her pass by being totally unaware that he was watching her.

As soon as Sami shut the door to her bedroom he reached for his cell phone dialing Nicole's number, "You were right all along; let's meet tomorrow to discuss strategy. No, you don't have to come by here; I have ways of getting out of this hell hole undetected. I'll meet you at the Salem Inn." He snapped the phone shut and left to go to his bedroom, he would make that bitch pay for going back to that slimy bastard, of that much he was sure.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 20_

It took Lucas a few minutes to unlock his ankle bracelet, but it was worth the time and aggravation he thought as he slipped out of the mansion undetected, the freedom he felt as he left the mansion indescribable. He hated being subjected to living in the DiMera mansion, why just the thoughts of having to stay in the one place he never wanted to be beyond prison was barely tolerable. He hated all the DiMera's with a passion, especially that miserable excuse for a human being EJ.

Lucas' fury grew even with each step away from that dark and dreary place. How Samantha could want to live there after all the things the DiMera's had done to her family was unfathomable. He was wired from being unable to sleep after discovering once again Sami had decided to betray him with EJ. There was a darkness growing inside him he couldn't quite explain, he guessed going to prison had done it to him, the constant state of being on edge, never knowing what to expect when he was caged along with all those criminals. He was slowly evolving into a person he never thought he would be, but it was happening with each passing day.

Why to his way of thinking if he had killed EJ DiMera he would have done the world a great favor instead of a disservice. He still couldn't see why he had even had to go to jail; all he had been doing was trying to protect his family, to keep his wife from having to subject herself to that monster's apparently insatiable lust for her. EJ's passion for his wife had been the catalyst to tear Lucas' entire world apart at the seams.

He shut his eyes trying to get the image of walking into the mansion that night to see his wife, correction his ex-wife in bed with the one man he despised and hated more than anyone else on the planet. He had tried and tried to rid the various scenarios that played out over and over again after walking in on Sami and EJ having sex together. No matter what he did he kept seeing them in bed with one another, their moans of passion resounding in his ears long after the act had occurred.

And now just when he thought things were turning around for him and Sami he realized that bitch had been playing him all along again. In the darkness of the previous night hearing Sami ask EJ to spend the night with her literally turned his stomach. Well this time they had both gone too far. He wasn't going to sit back and let them have some kind of happily ever after while his life continued to be a living hell.

He wished he hadn't turned Sami down when she had offered him a piece of ass, god he needed something to abate his hunger and it was quite apparent that he wasn't going to be offered to sample Sami's wares again since the Brit had somehow changed her mind about being with him again. The thought of how stupid he had been trying to take the high road made him angrier at Sami along with himself as he rode the taxi to the Salem Inn.

At least he knew he had an ally in Nicole, or he thought he had one in her. He guessed he would know soon enough after he met with her this morning. If he was to get his revenge on EJ he needed Nicole's full and complete cooperation. Thinking of his ex-wife and how things used to be with them before they went completely south, gave Lucas some encouragement. Maybe Nicole would be able to help him in more ways than one as he thought about how hard up he was for some booty. Maybe he could get an old times' sake booty call from her too while he was at it. While Nicole was no match for Sami in bed, anything would do at the moment, it had been far too long since he'd been with a woman and he needed some kind of release with all the tension he'd endured lately after being released from prison. 

He adjusted his hat further down on his head as he paid the taxi driver for the cab fare and then walked into the front doors of the Salem Inn. His face twisted into a grim smile as he thought of the havoc he hoped to pour upon EJ and Sami. If Nicole agreed to his plan, he'd get his revenge and even more. He'd had a lot of time to sort over things in prison and now with things looking like he'd never be with Sami again he really had nothing to lose.

Sami woke up with a smile upon her face as she thought back to her previous evening she had spent with EJ, it had been perfect, or well almost perfect seeing as how she wished they had been able to spend the night together in each other's arms. She hoped in the very near future they would be waking up with each other every morning.

She sat up in the bed and hugged her knees, her smile growing as she anticipated the future with EJ and the twins. She couldn't wait to marry him again and for them to start their new life together, this time they would be married in every sense of the word. She was finally going to get the man of her dreams and the life she had wanted ever since she was a little girl. It was hard to believe after all these years she was going to have her heart's desires.

She looked down at her wedding rings and smiled; thankful she hadn't been able to take them off her hand the night before in EJ's law office. It was like fate had designed for her and EJ to be together. Yes, they were meant to be and before long they would have their own home and a wonderful life together. She couldn't believe her good fortune, for once things were finally going her way.

EJ awoke at his desk once again after coming back to work when he had dropped Samantha off at the mansion. He groaned thinking he needed to call the realtor; there was no way he could stay another night sleeping in the office. He ran his hands through his hair and went to the adjoining bathroom, determined to take a quick shower before everyone else showed up for work.

So far Mickey had been patient and understanding with his need to stay here instead of going to the mansion, but he didn't want to take advantage of his generosity. He would definitely call the realtor this morning to buy the house.

He smiled thinking it wouldn't be long before they could move into their house. It was a heady feeling, knowing that for once he and Samantha were on the same page with one another. They both wanted to be with each other and even more importantly she had admitted she loved him, not Lucas. He had so many wonderful plans for their future; he really couldn't wait for it to begin.

The glint of his wedding band caught his eye as the light shone upon it and EJ knew it was even more proof he and Samantha belonged together. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before they would really be man and wife again. He just couldn't wait for them to start sharing their lives together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Far Away**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives of their characters.**_

_**Far Away  
>Chapter 21<strong>_

_****_

  
>Nicole was sipping a mimosa as she lounged around in her hotel room, depressed so far she hadn't found a way to get EJ into her bed. Her body along with her heart ached for the man, and that fact amazed her since she hadn't felt that way for anyone since Eric Brady had exited her life.<p>

The liquid burned down her throat, seeing as how she had mixed way more champagne into to the drink instead of orange juice. She shrugged her shoulders as she reached for the almost empty champagne bottle making a mental note to order some more from room service. She picked up the phone to give the call to do just that when a knock on her hotel room door distracted her from completing her task.

Irritated that someone was bothering her this early in the morning before she had a good buzz on she slammed down the telephone and went to open her door, praying it might possibly be EJ and if it was he would be more than a welcome intrusion to her somewhat dreary life. She wanted him more than she had wanted anything in a while and she was determined to get him. She looked down at her appearance and opened her robe a bit hoping he would appreciate the lacy teddy she wore underneath.

She put down her drink on an end table and headed for the door, a smile pasted on her face as she thought of all the delicious things she could do with that incredible hunk of a man now that it appeared she might get the opportunity. She unlatched the door and her excitement was barely containable until she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Oh it's only you," she said, disappointment instantly filling her when she realized it Lucas was on her doorstep instead of EJ.

"Good morning to you too," Lucas said sarcastically as he pushed his way into the room, not wanting to stay outside in the hallway in case he was recognized. There was no way he wanted to go back to jail for breaking his house arrest.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole eyed Lucas warily as she reached to fasten her robe around her form more tightly before picking up her unfinished drink and tossing off the rest of it in one gulp.

Lucas took the now empty glass from her hand, smelling the residue and giving Nicole an incredulous look, "Little early for imbibing isn't it dear?"

Nicole placed her hands on her hips, instantly defensive with anyone who questioned her drinking habits especially Lucas since he used to be the biggest lush she knew, "Shut up Lucas, you're just jealous that you can't drink any of the stuff anymore."

Lucas looked around the room seeing the various empty liquor bottles that Nicole was apparently racking up during her stay at the hotel, "Looks like you're making up for my lack of drinking these days."

She gave him a pissed look wanting nothing more than for him to be gone from her sight, she really didn't like Lucas too much, but then she realized why he was here, she vaguely remembered him calling her the night before she had drunk herself into oblivion. "I'm calling room service for some more champagne since I've found I have way more orange juice left for some strange reason. Would you like me to order you something too before we get down to business?" She loved tempting him knowing that he wouldn't drink anything, why it was so much fun getting these little digs into Lucas psyche if she couldn't aggravate Sami at the moment.

"Order me some bourbon, I think I may need it after what I witnessed last night," Lucas said steadily loving the look of complete surprise on Nicole's face as he made his request. She upraised her eyebrows in disbelief as she made the call to room service requesting an immediate delivery of the aforementioned items.

They didn't speak until the liquor was delivered to the room, Lucas immediately reaching for the bottle breaking the seal upon it as soon as it was left on the table while Nicole tipped the person who delivered the bottle of champagne and bourbon.

"Lucas, are you sure you need to be drinking?" Nicole asked cautiously, her kidding of his drinking was only that, but Lucas paid her no heed as he smelled the contents of the bottle of bourbon before taking a rather huge gulp of the liquid straight from the bottle. 

"Honey, wait until you hear the latest and you'll be drinking out of this bottle with me," Lucas said taking another long pull from the bottle and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he set it down on the table urging Nicole to partake in sharing the bottle with him.

"What has happened?" Nicole asked not taking the proffered bottle just yet, instead waiting to hear what news Lucas had to relay to her.

"EJ and Sami have made up with one another," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes derisively. "Last night I heard her come in around 2 am in the morning and she was begging EJ to spend the night with her."

"You are lying Lucas, Sami doesn't want EJ," Nicole shook her head, no way was Sami begging EJ to stay with her, it just wasn't possible.

"Yes she does, EJ was in the mansion with her last night giving the twins a goodnight kiss before kissing Sami goodnight too, and I saw them pressed up together so tightly that there wasn't an inch to spare between them. EJ told her they would be together soon, so Nicole they are making plans for their future, one that does not include you or me."

Hurt began to build up inside of Nicole, how dare EJ fall back into Sami's trap. She was the one who loved and cared for him, not Sami. She grabbed the bottle from the table and took a long swig from it, the burning of the bourbon stinging her throat as it hit it going down. She felt tears start to form in her eyes, she deserved EJ DiMera, she had been the one to listen to him, be there for him when Sami turned her back on him time and time again.

"So you believe me now?" Lucas asked as he noted the tears in Nicole's eyes. Damn how could EJ get both of these women to fall for his bs was beyond Lucas' comprehension?

"What do you think we can do to keep them apart if they are planning on being together?" Nicole asked miserably, internally damning Sami for getting in her way once again.

"I've got a plan that will tear them apart for good," Lucas said taking the bottle from Nicole and having another drink from it and he started to fill Nicole in on the entire plan from start to finish.

Nicole listened to Lucas with an almost unbelieving air, no way could Lucas be so dastardly, but sure enough he was spouting off a detailed plan that would most assuredly wreck both EJ and Sami's lives if she agreed to help him.

"Are you in this with me or not?" Lucas asked after laying out the entire game plan for Nicole.

"Lucas are you really sure about doing this?" Nicole asked for once her conscience was trying to weakly rear its head because if she agreed to do this with Lucas, there would be no turning back from it once the wheels were set in motion.

"More sure of anything in my life, I want EJ DiMera to suffer unlike anything he has ever felt before in his entire life and this will do it, no doubt about it," Lucas boasted confidently.

"I don't know if Sami will believe this," Nicole said trying to dissuade Lucas, but he shook his head over her suggestion of Sami's disbelief.

"I know Sami like a book, trust is a major issue with her and if you can pull things off convincingly on your end, she will never trust EJ DiMera again for as long as she lives," Lucas stated matter of fact as he eyed Nicole. "So once again are you in or not? I can't pull this off without your help and if we sit back and do nothing we are going to have to contend ourselves with seeing the ones we love end up being with someone else besides ourselves. Do you really want Sami to have EJ? Are you willing to console yourself with what might have been instead of what could be between you and him?"

Nicole shook her head, Sami didn't deserve to have EJ, and she didn't deserve to be happy while she was all alone once again. Her jealously over Sami got the best of her and she held out her hand for Lucas to shake, "I can't have Sami winning. I want EJ. I'll do what you say."

Lucas eyed her hand with disgust, "We aren't shaking on this Nicole."

"That is what you do when you come to an agreement with someone," Nicole said thrown a bit off guard by how aggressive Lucas seemed to be, why it could almost turn her on if she wasn't in love with EJ.

Lucas pulled Nicole into his lap, "I've got something far better than just a handshake for you," and he reached up and grabbed her by the hair of her head to bring her mouth down to his to kiss him. 

Nicole sputtered as she tried to pull away from Lucas, "Damn it Lucas! What is wrong with you?"

"Our deal is sealed with a kiss baby, we are both in this together remember?" Lucas asked loving how he was throwing Nicole off guard with his behavior.

"We don't have an agreement to sleep with each other," Nicole said as she tried to remove herself from Lucas' lap, but he held on firmly to her, not allowing her to escape. 

"No we don't, but since it's apparent we're both in need of some TLC, why don't we just throw another round in there for old time's sake Nicky, we used to have some great sex when we were married to one another," Lucas said as he began to unloosen Nicole's robe from her body.

"Lucas we were drunk most of the time we were married," Nicole said trying to dismiss Lucas from his current task of taking off her robe, but he wasn't deterred in the least.

"We're on our way to being drunk now too so it'll just make it even better," Lucas said after divesting Nicole of her robe leaving her dressed in only her scant lace teddy as he took the bottle from the table and took another drink then offered for her to do the same.

Nicole took the bottle from Lucas and thought what the hell as she took a huge gulp of bourbon, it had been a long time since she had gotten any and getting some from Lucas was better than nothing at all as he started to carry her to the bed taking the bottle with them. Their deal would be sealed for sure now.

_**Far Away**__**  
><strong>__**Chapter 22**_

Hours later, Nicole woke up more than a bit disoriented from binge drinking with none other than Lucas. She looked over at him lying on the bed, naked and then she looked at herself as naked as he was and shuddered. What the hell had she been thinking?

She eyed the empty bourbon bottle on the nightstand and wished for another drink as she vaguely recalled the last few hours she had spent with Lucas. She reached for her teddy and discarded it as soon as she found it; apparently in their haste to have sex Lucas had ripped the lace to shreds in places.

Well it wasn't all that bad, she thought to herself as she tried to ignore Lucas' snoring. He had in fact gotten her off several times during their tryst, something she was grateful for since it had been quite a while for her considering she wasn't a woman who went long periods of time without having sex.

She frowned thinking if EJ hadn't of been so standoffish with her that she could have been having sex with him all along, it was no secret she wanted him, the few kisses he had given her had set her on fire, but each time he had stopped things from progressing further between them. Damn Sami she ruined everything for her, but as Nicole looked over at Lucas again, her smile grew. If she followed his plan, Sami and EJ would never be together ever again.

At least Lucas was good for something, she thought as she stretched her arms above her head, her movements causing Lucas to stir in his sleep as he instinctively reached out for her.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Nicole asked as he groggily propped himself up on one elbow gazing at her naked form on the bed.

"Going for round two my tricky Nicky," he growled, pulling her roughly over next to him as he positioned himself above her.

"How do you know I want to do this with you again?" She asked, trying not to act excited by this change in Lucas, why if he had been this way when they were married she might not have wanted to divorce him. This man was no mama's boy that was for sure as he pawed at her body making her want him in a way she had never experienced before.

"Maybe because you are so desperate to be with anyone who has a dick," Lucas uttered darkly as he drove into her without another second's hesitation, as they began another foray with one another.

"So this means I can be in the house by tonight?" EJ asked the realtor as they negotiated a price for the house, EJ not wanting to seem so eager that it drove up the price even more, even though he would be willing to pay whatever price it took to get the house.

"Seeing as you are offering cash for the house, it does expedite things greatly," Marion Conley said, thinking of her commission she would be making on the house, plus it didn't hurt that this man was so charming too. What a lucky woman his wife must be as she eyed the wedding band on his left hand. Too bad that one was taken, she would of liked to have gotten to know this man better, but he hadn't shown her a flicker of interest beyond wanting to know about the house. 

"Thank you so much," EJ stood up from his desk, extending his hand to her to shake on the deal after he signed the necessary papers.

She handed him the extra set of keys to the house along with a packet of papers for him to keep, "Mr. DiMera, the pleasure was all mine."

EJ led her to the door, trying to keep his composure, he was so excited, and he couldn't wait to tell Samantha the good news. After Ms. Conley exited the room, he broke out in a full smile. For once his life was turning around, he was going to have it all, Samantha, the children and a chance for them all to start their lives over as a true family. For once being a DiMera didn't seem like such a bad thing after all.

Sami had been happy all morning long, playing with the twins and enjoying the day with them. Last night being with EJ had made all the difference in the world. She was laughing and singing songs with Allie and Johnny as they played in the playroom together. She was so caught up in her infectious joy she didn't even realize her mother was in the room until she finally made her presence known to her daughter.

"Good morning sweetie girl," Marlena said, using a term of endearment for her daughter she liked to use, especially seeing her in such a relaxed and wonderful mood for a change.

"Good morning Mom," Sami got up from off of the floor to greet her mother with a warm hug.

"So I take it your business last night with EJ went well?" Marlena asked thinking she hadn't seen her daughter in a mood like this in such a very long time.

"More than well Mom, it was magic," Sami said after taking a step back from Marlena and giving her a beautiful smile, one that lit up her whole face. 

"Magic you say? Are you sure you are talking about EJ?" Marlena asked wondering what had caused this sudden change in temperament from her daughter regarding EJ.

"Mom, he swept me off my feet," Sami said beaming, she was so happy that it seemed like she just couldn't stop smiling even if she had been trying to do so.

"Are you and he getting back together?" Marlena questioned thinking while she had seen hints of Sami growing to care for EJ during the immigration hearing she thought she might have been imagining those things, but seeing Sami grinning from ear to ear had to mean something had happened between her and EJ for her to be acting this way.

Sami nodded her head, "I love him Mom and you know what he loves me too."

"Well I knew EJ loved you, anyone could see that, but are you completely sure of your feelings for him?"

"Mom we are going to get married, this time for real and for all the right reasons," Sami gushed unaware that EJ was standing outside the door listening to their conversation.

"Am I talking to the same girl?" Marlena looked at her skeptically, Sami had done a complete turnaround over the past few weeks and it was something Marlena was going to have to get used to having her daughter head over heels in love with none other than a DiMera, then again maybe things weren't so crazy after all she was still in love with John and he was a DiMera too.

"Yes, you are talking to your daughter, one who has finally realized she is going to follow her heart for a change," Sami said confident in her love for EJ.

"Well if you are sure…"

"I'm sure Mom, EJ, the children and I am going to be a family," Sami said as her mother reached out to hug her again and EJ opened the door to the room.

"Good afternoon darling," EJ said causing Sami to leave her mother's arms and rush into EJ's instead.

"I was just talking about you to Mom," Sami said as EJ put his arm around her, drawing her close to his side.

"Good things I hope?" EJ asked even though he had heard Samantha speaking of him already to her mother.

"All good," Sami said smiling at him with a love shining in her eyes that she had never allowed showing around others until today and it was so pure and lovely EJ thought he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

"Speaking of good things, guess what I have?" EJ asked causing Sami to upraise her eyebrows at him.

"What?" she asked wondering what kind of surprise he had in store for her.

"The deed to the house, our house," EJ said reaching into the inside of his jacket to pull out the envelope to hand to her.

"You got it that fast?" Sami asked thinking it would have taken at least a few days for EJ to procure the house for them.

"Darling I knew I wanted the house from the moment the realtor showed me it, having you there last night only confirmed that it was the right thing to do," EJ said causing Sami to blush when she thought about them making love last night on the floor together with the moonlight spilling over them into the room.

"Mom, can you believe it, we got the house!" Sami said trying to think of other things instead of making love with her soon to be husband again while her mother was standing there with them in the room.

"You've got a house?" Marlena asked, her head starting to spin over the latest turn of events. To hear the news Sami was in love with EJ was a shock all of its own and now to hear that they had a house together.

"I can't wait for you to see it," Sami said leaving EJ's side as she took her mother by the hand. "I mean it is just…"

"Perfect," EJ finished her sentence for her as Sami nodded her head in agreement before letting go of her mother's hand and squatting back down in the floor with the twins, who were busy playing with their toys. 

"Guess who is here," Sami said getting their full attention as EJ joined her in the floor causing the babies to squeal their delight in seeing their father in the room with them. They wasted no time in crawling over to him and reaching out their tiny hands for him to take them into his arms.

Marlena smiled thoughtfully as she exited the room allowing Sami and EJ time with the twins alone, maybe her daughter was finally going to have her heart's desire to have a man who truly loved her and a family too.

_Far Away__**  
><strong>__Chapter 23_

One week later…

"Now are you sure you understand exactly what you have to do?" Lucas asked Nicole again, making sure she wasn't going to leave any detail out, for this plan to pull off without a hitch it had to go specifically the way he had outlined the entire scenario for her from start to finish.

"I'm sure," Nicole nodded her head, thinking back to yesterday when she had tried once again unsuccessfully to gain EJ's attention when she had went to his office for another meeting concerning her divorce settlement from Victor. EJ had told her in no uncertain terms that if she tried again to put the moves on him he would have no other choice but to drop her case and she would have to retain another lawyer.

EJ's rejection stung and she had behaved badly, even shouting at him in front of other clients waiting to be seen before she left his office. Why was EJ such a fool when it came to Sami? That woman couldn't possibly be in love with him, but EJ had seemed to have hard time even concentrating on her case. Several times during their meeting she had to ask him to pay attention to her complaints and requests for her divorce settlement.

Nicole wasn't used to losing, especially to Sami Brady and it rankled her to no end hearing Lucas relay how nauseating it was to witness EJ and Sami together when he came to pick her up at the mansion and even worse when EJ was there for a visit. To hear Lucas speak it was like they were almost inseparable with the exception of when EJ left Sami and the twins at night, his refusal to stay at the mansion the one thing Sami apparently couldn't get him to agree to doing for her.

"You are sure you aren't going to back down?" Lucas gave Nicole this last chance to get out of it if she truly did not want to do this for him. While it would be difficult to get someone else to agree to what he had planned he knew he could given time, but time was running out for him. If things kept going the way they were for EJ and Sami they were bound to be married before long and Lucas would forever lose his chance to be with Sami for good.

"I said I would do it, didn't I?" Nicole rolled her eyes at Lucas. How many times was he going to keep asking her the same things over and over? She had said she was not backing down and she was determined not to. EJ had dropped her like a hot potato and he was going to pay for leading her on and then backing off and hightailing it straight back to Sami. She hated Sami and she couldn't wait to see her face when the news hit everywhere in Salem. Poetic justice would be in line for that lying bitch for sure.

"Yes, you did, but Nicky you are going to be questioned repeatedly. You can't slip up on your story, you have to keep to it once you give your statement," Lucas emphasized the importance of what and how she would need to do things in sequence and under no circumstances let the Salem PD ever suspect that she could be lying. 

"I'll take care of my end of things, just make sure you take care of yours," Nicole warned Lucas. "Are you sure that the evidence is going to show that EJ will be the culprit?"

"Oh yeah, but I had to do some mighty big favors to get everything set into place," Lucas averted his eyes, not wanting to relay the specifics on what exactly he had to do in order to make sure this plan to destroy EJ would work.

"Can't really say what you did?" Nicole asked seeing Lucas' hesitation in wanting to reveal anything to her concerning the nature of procuring the evidence that would be needed for her upcoming claims.

"Let's just say sometimes you have to give more than you expect to get what you want and leave it at that," Lucas stated thinking no way was he going to tell Nicole how he had went about garnering his help from inside and outside the prison system.

"You can say that again," Nicole grimacing slightly knowing that what she was about to do was going to change a lot of lives in Salem and not all of them for the good, but as long as it kept Sami Brady from being happy then it would be worth it all. "Well I guess we better get started."

"Okay," Lucas agreed it was time to get this show on the road, it was only a matter of hours before EJ was going down and Lucas didn't think he would get up from what he and Nicole were about to throw at him.

Nicole braced herself, hating what she was going to have to go through to make this look realistic but sometimes you had to deal with the devil to shake things up and make things go the way you wanted them to go.

"Sorry Nicky, there isn't any other way to get around it."

"Just do it already," Nicole urged him onward; not looking forward to the pain that she knew would be forthcoming, although it was a necessary evil.

Lucas could see Nicole was nervous, but this had to be done for it to look and seem believable. So with a slight hesitation he reared back his fist and then proceeded to hit Nicole in the face, the first punch instantly busting her lip and causing blood to spurt from her mouth.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sami asked EJ wishing again he wasn't so adamant about not staying the night at the mansion.

"Yes darling," EJ had stood strong in his resolve not to give into Sami's pleas to stay the night. Luckily they had been able to dine with the family minus Lucas being present at the dinner table and it had been an enjoyable evening. Rolf had informed them that Lucas had told him he had a stomach virus and would not be spending the evening with them, not wanting to get the children sick.

For once EJ thought Lucas was being considerate and he had to say he had enjoyed not having the little lap dog staring at him with hatred in his eyes during an entire meal and evening. Everyone had seemed to have a more relaxed time without Lucas around although EJ thought it was quite terrible of him to wish the ol' boy a few more days of whatever virus he had caught, but he had enjoyed having his family to himself without the annoying presence of Lucas around.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Sami was getting impatient to get into their new home and be married even though she wasn't looking forward to having to battle it out with Lucas concerning custody of Allie.

"Next week?" EJ asked causing Sami to break into a huge grin and rush up into his arms.

"Next week would be wonderful," Sami kissed EJ and she clung tightly to him.

"I think so too," EJ agreed after they broke the kiss, he wished he could stay the night, but he had so many things to do at the house getting it ready for the twins to reside in their new home. "So while I hate to leave you tonight just know within the week we won't have to be apart."

"We'll be together," Sami concurred.

"Each and every night," EJ said placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I can't wait," Sami said with longing in her voice.

"Me either, I love you sweetheart," EJ kissed her once more before taking his leave, each time becoming more difficult to depart, even though he knew this was for the best. He doubted Samantha would have ever had the courage to tell him that she loved him if he hadn't of moved out of the mansion in the first place. He had made the right decision.

EJ still couldn't believe how good life was now, everything just seem to be falling wonderfully into place. He was going to be married to Samantha for real this time and have his family with him. For once he was not going to be alone.

So lost in his happy thoughts he failed to notice anything amiss when he opened the door to their new home and never even realized someone else was in the house before he was hit on the back of the head with a blunt object and fell to the floor darkness befalling him before he ever hit the hardwood floor beneath him.

_**Chapter 24**_

_1:15 am Salem University Hospital, Emergency Room_

"May I help you miss?" Sabrina the admissions clerk asked the young woman who walked unsteadily to the desk.

Nicole raised her face slightly to look and see who was speaking to her, which was a difficult task due to one eye already being swelled shut only to hear a frightened gasp when she gazed at the woman who had spoken to her. She took a shallow breath needing to remember exactly what she needed to do and was puzzled when her mind seemed a bit fuzzy.

She needn't have worried though because before she could say anything she took one more step forward and passed out, her body hitting the cold floor with a resounding thud.

"Oh my goodness she hit the floor!" Sabrina's voice steadily rose in volume as she pressed an emergency call button under her desk, "I need someone out here right now!"

Lexie was working an extra shift in the ER due to the flu season running rampant among the hospital workers; she didn't mind helping out anywhere she was needed. Truth be told she liked the fast pace of the ER compared to making rounds because she never knew what would or could happen in the ER.

"Dr. Carver, we need you in Triage Room 5 stat!" Calli the head ER nurse said as she approached Lexie in the hallway.

"I'll be right there," Lexie rounded the corner and pulled back the curtain to Triage 5. Calli was doing her best to get the patient settled onto the hospital bed after the paramedics had placed her there and trying to figure out exactly what had happened to this poor woman. She looked bad; someone had really roughed this girl up tonight.

Calli acknowledged Dr. Carver's presence immediately handing her the patient chart for her to look over although there wasn't much information on it due to the patient being unresponsive. She had written down what vitals she could obtain without speaking with the patient.

Lexie took the chart trying to ascertain what would be needed to help the patient not noticing who she was until she glanced up from the chart and almost dropped it in the process.

"Dr. Carver, are you all right?" Calli put a hand upon Lexie's arm trying to decipher what had caused the doctor to take pause before she began her examination, usually things did not upset Dr. Carver, but Calli could tell something was wrong.

Lexie shook her head, trying to get a grip on her emotions, she needed to keep her air of professionalism, especially around the hospital staff, and it wouldn't do for her to look upset even when someone she knew was brought into the ER.

"Sorry Calli, I know this woman and it is kind of a shock to see her in this type of condition," Lexie reached out to see if she could rouse Nicole without hurting her any further.

"I wonder what happened to her," Calli mused aloud as she readied herself to help Dr. Carver in any way possible. "Sabrina said that she just walked up to the front desk and before she could even get any information from her she passed out."

"I don't know Calli," Lexie answered noting the multiple bruises that had formed or were starting to form on Nicole's body. She took her light, carefully lifting Nicole's uninjured eyelid seeking any kind of response from her. Nicole's eye rolled back away from the light and she instinctively turned her head away.

"Her pulse is weak and her breathing is shallow," Calli commented as she watched Dr. Carver.

"She may have some broken ribs," Lexie noted as Calli wrote down the information on the chart Lexie had given back to her. She leaned over closer to Nicole, seeing if she could hear her voice, "Nicole it's me Lexie, I know you are hurting, but can you speak?"

Nicole tried to move, instantly crying out when she attempted to do so; she barely opened her one good eye trying to focus on the voice that was speaking to her. The pain was so intense she ached all over, when she had agreed to go along with Lucas' crazy scheme she hadn't taken into consideration everything he would have to do to her to make this ruse convincing.

Nicole willed her mind to think, she and Lucas had gone over this plan extensively, but the pain was clouding her mind. She licked her lip and felt bile rise up in her throat, her tongue immediately tasting blood as it recoiled from her busted lip. Damn Lucas had worked her over good, she had never been beaten like this before, and god only knew what her clothes looked like after he had started ripping the material of her shirt she was wearing.

"Nicole, can you tell me what happened to you tonight? Who did this to you?" Lexie questioned her quietly not wanting to upset her, but it was imperative that she know who had hurt Nicole.

Nicole hesitated, knowing once she spoke his name, there would be no turning back. If she placed the blame on him, it would change everything for so many different lives if the uttered the words Lucas had coached her for days to say.

"Nicole please, you can trust me, whoever did this to you won't be able to get to you, but you have to tell me who hurt you," Lexie said hating cases like this when she sensed the woman was afraid to tell who had abused her in such a despicable manner because she was required by law to report any incidents when the patient came into the hospital for treatment.

"I can't," Nicole's conscience weakly reared its head within her, she knew this was wrong. Lucas had said this was the only way either one of them would ever get any type of justice from those who had wronged them.

"Yes, you can, I promise you whoever did this to you will pay, but you have to tell me their name if you know it or some give me some kind of description so that the police can find them," Lexie gently brushed Nicole's hair away from her forehead, noticing another small cut there too, she then took her hand careful not to squeeze it in case she had any broken bones in her hand or wrist.

A tear fell from her one good eye and Nicole turned her head away from Lexie and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "EJ."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Far Away  
>Chapter 25<strong>_

Lexie was certain she hadn't heard Nicole correctly, surely she was mistaken. Her younger brother couldn't be responsible for this type of injury to anyone. She shook her heard hoping she was wrong, but when she asked Nicole to repeat the name of her attacker, once again with her straining to hear voice since she wouldn't face her, Nicole only called out EJ's name.

"Dr. Carver, are you all right?" Calli questioned her once more when it appeared that the doctor standing in front of her looked like she was about to faint too.

Lexie shook her head, wiped a tear from her eye and with a firm shake of her head replied, "I have to call Abe, please stay with the patient until I return."

"Of course Dr. Carver," Calli answered as she prepared to take Nicole's vital signs to help ascertain what would be needed to be done to begin treatment for the poor woman and by the time she turned around Lexie was already gone, the hospital curtain moving from her abrupt departure.

Lexie took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, still disbelieving EJ could have done something so heinous to anyone and she still needed to obtain information if Nicole had been sexually assaulted as well. She had to sit down for a moment or she was sure she was going to start crying. With a shaky hand she took out her cell phone and dialed her husband's telephone number knowing she would awaken him from his sleep, "Abe I need for you to come to the hospital immediately."

"Lexie is everything ok? You sound upset," Abe stated as he looked around the bedroom he shared with her and noted the time on the bedside clock.

A sob broke before she could stifle it, "Oh Abe something terrible has happened and I need you here."

"I'll be right there as soon as I can drop Theo off at your mother's."

"Okay, come quick and I'll tell you everything as soon as you get here," Lexie clicked the button to end the call before she broke down completely while talking to her husband on the phone.

Abe heard the line go dead and he scrambled to get ready, he needed to get to University Hospital quickly, something must be terribly wrong for Lexie to sound so upset.

^ ^ EJami ^ ^

Almost two hours later, Sami was awakened by Rolf, announcing that her father was in the foyer requesting to see her immediately. She quickly arose, thinking to herself that something awful must have happened for her father to come to the DiMera mansion since she knew he hated Stefano and in turn his sons so for him to come here in the wee hours of the morning it had to be bad.

She tugged on her robe as she walked down the stairs and her apprehension grew as she saw her Uncle Bo standing alongside her father.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Sami where is EJ?" Roman asked his voice gruff as he looked beyond her hoping to catch sight of his daughter's fiancé behind her. He didn't like that Sami was still living here, much less going forward with a relationship with the likes of the younger DiMera, but if what Abe and Lexie had told him at the hospital was true Sami may not be marrying the guy after all.

"No Daddy, EJ will be at our new house. Remember I told you he was staying there working on the renovations and making sure everything would be ready for me and the twins to move in as soon as we get remarried."

"Well you may want to rethink that when you hear what I've got to tell you."

Sami looked between the concerned faces of her father and uncle, "Has something happened to EJ? Is he okay?"

"Sweetie we need the address of the house, I've got to find EJ."

"Why so you need to talk to EJ Daddy? Uncle Bo what is going on?"

Roman and Bo looked to the floor, not wanting to answer her as she moved right in front of them.

"I deserve an answer, tell me what is going on."

"Its police business," Roman hedged not wanting to divulge anything more to his daughter, he and Bo needed to go find EJ and bring him to the police station for questioning.

"He is my fiancé and whatever is going on is my business," Sami stressed and if you are going to find him I'm going with you.

"No Sami, you need to stay here," Bo finally spoke up, it wouldn't do any of them good for his niece to come along with them on this investigation.

"If you don't let me go with you, I'm just going to follow you to our house," Sami stated matter of fact and both of the men knew she would do just that and raise all kinds of hell with them if they didn't allow her to accompany them. Roman knew it was against policy, but he also didn't want his daughter having a wreck either since her driving skills weren't the best in the world.

"Hurry and get dressed then, we've got to go," Roman told her in a terse voice, wishing that Sami wasn't going to find out this way, but what other choice did he have, he had to find DiMera and take him in for questioning and if what Abe was suggesting had happened he was going to have to be there for his daughter as well.

Sami flew up the stairs in a hurry, praying that EJ was all right. She had a bad feeling about this, but she wasn't going to let them get anywhere near EJ without her being present.

^ ^ EJami ^ ^

EJ awoke with a start in the dark, his head instantly hurting as he tried to figure out exactly where he was, the last thing he remembered was walking into a room and then nothing. He reached back to his neck and was startled to feel a sticky substance there and vaguely wondered if it was blood. He tried to get up, he needed to find some source of light but he stumbled on something as he was attempting to gain his balance and fell to the floor once more.

He felt like hell and he wasn't sure what was going on. After a few moments he attempted to walk again, this time actually making some progress albeit very slowly and he painstakingly made his way to what he hoped was a wall with a light switch on it. He ran his hand on the wall until he found one but when he switched on the light he was even more confused than before.

In the room he was in, it looked like there has been a very bad struggle of some sort, furniture was in disarray and on the floor there was what looked like a torn shirt and lots of blood in several places. He almost threw up at the sight of everything and then felt a fear come over him. What in the hell had taken place and why couldn't he remember anything?

Something was extremely wrong and he wasn't sure what exactly, but he needed to find out. He went to reach for the bloodied shirt which appeared to be a woman's and his consternation grew as his fingers felt the blood stained material.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" EJ asked aloud to himself, suddenly startled by a racket as Roman, Bo and Samantha came into the room.

"That's what we'd like to know. EJ you need to come with us."

EJ's eyes grew wide as he looked over to Samantha who immediately rushed to his side, only to have her father pull her back away from him. He immediately reached out for Samantha only to have Bo step in between them.

"Come on Junior we need to the get to the station."

EJ saw Samantha's eye fill with tears as his heart filled with dread. Something was seriously wrong, he dropped the torn shirt to the floor and let himself be led out of the room and feared for the worst and prayed that somehow he would be able to remember what had happened because it was as if his life had suddenly went from good to bad in the space of a few hours this evening.


End file.
